


Dias de Visita

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brasil - Freeform, Comedy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Travel, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Talvez visitar o Brasil em outra época, não fizesse tanto sentido assim para Kageyama, mas agora ele tinha um motivo bem plausível para isso: Hinata Shouyou.Esse é um compilado de pequenas histórias onde Kageyama vai visitar o Hinata no Brasil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Cheguei!

**Author's Note:**

> Queria dar umas explicações antes da leitura.  
> Como está na sinopse, esse vai ser um compilado de histórias pequenas. Essa ideia surgiu da fanfic Aquecimento, onde eu mencionei que Kageyama visitou nosso rainho de sol algumas vezes durante o seu treino de vôlei de praia. Então, cá estamos. Eu to com alguns capítulos prontos, mas ainda não sei qual vai ser a frequência de atualização, já que na semana que vem eu volto pra faculdade, mas como são histórias pequenas, não há risco de hiatus.
> 
> A história vai ser focada no humor (ou a tentativa dele, né).

Kageyama olhava para o relógio de pulso a cada minuto. O celular havia acabado a bateria, e com o avião se preparando para pouso, não dava mais tempo para carregá-lo.

Ele observava o sol quente pela janela pequena do avião, o prédio em um formato arredondado e as pequenas estações de descida, se perguntando se Hinata já estaria no portão de desembarque esperando por ele, ou se teria que passar por alguma situação constrangedora por não saber falar o português. 

Com o celular sem bateria, não tinha muito o que fazer para evitar isso.

Aguardou pacientemente o pouso, as instruções que já sabia de cor e deixou com que as primeiras pessoas descessem para evitar o tumulto. Não demorou muito para que saísse, levando uma mala de um tamanho considerável na mão direita e um casaco na mão esquerda. Aquele lugar estava quente demais para continuar usando um. 

Passou pelo portão, já procurando por uma cabeleira ruiva que chamasse atenção no meio das outras pessoas, mas tudo que encontrou foram rostos desconhecidos, e não queria admitir, mas o desespero bateu. 

Por que diabos Hinata não estava lhe esperando? Era algum tipo de brincadeira? Estava atrasado? 

Indo para um canto, ao lado do portão, Tobio parou ali com a mala para não atrapalhar o fluxo de pessoas e olhou para as paredes, na esperança de ter alguma tomada, ligar o celular, fazer uma chamada para Shouyou e xingar o nanico de todos os nomes possíveis. 

Seu rosto praticamente se iluminou quando viu um banco com várias tomadas ao lado. Praticamente correu até lá e conectou o aparelho, esperando que carregasse pelo menos um pouco antes de ligá-lo. 

Bem, isso era sua intenção inicial, mas assim que viu que o celular já havia um pouco de carga, escutou a voz estridente chamar pelo seu nome. Sua cabeça se virou praticamente sozinha, procurando o som da voz para saber de onde aquele ser estava vindo. 

E o que viu, fez com que tivesse vontade de sair correndo para um posto policial e pedir por ajuda. 

Correndo pelo sentido contrário das pessoas, vinha um dinossauro gigante, marrom, desengonçado e gritando pelo seu nome. E o pior de tudo, ele que sabia muito bem quem era. Nada se comparava a voz escandalosa de Hinata. 

Algumas pessoas olharam com curiosidade e algumas, até com um sorrisos divertidos. Atrás de Hinata vinha uma garoto com o celular na mão, mas Tobio não entendeu muito bem quem era, apenas se focou no dinossauro inflável que vinha correndo na sua direção. 

— Será que ainda dá tempo de voltar para o avião? — perguntou a si mesmo, pensando em seriamente em se fazer se demente e fingir que a situação não era consigo. 

Hinata se aproximou com aquela fantasia ridícula, gritando alguma coisa que não entendia. Sim, queria sair correndo dali, mas o dinossauro pulou em cima de si, gritando e fazendo um estardalhaço. Hinata ria afobado, dizendo algumas coisas desconexas que Tobio mal entendia. 

— Senti saudades, Bakayama-kun! — Ele riu dentro da fantasia, o tecido de plástico afogando Kageyama, enquanto ele tentava falar alguma coisa. 

— Sai… de cima… de mim…. hummmm! — o moreno tentou reclamar, mas tudo que saiu foram murmúrios abafados, enquanto um Hinatassauro o esmagava com toda força.

— Hinata! — aquele garoto que veio mais para perto chamando Shouyou, e ainda que segurasse a risada, era nítido que estava com perto de soltar uma gargalhada. — Tu vai matar o garoto, imbecil! 

— Ele aguenta bem mais do que isso! — Hinata gritou, fazendo com que Tobio franzisse o cenho em confusão. 

“Ele está falando o português tão bem assim?” questionou-se internamente, sentindo o peso e o calor do Hinatassauro se distanciar. 

— Que droga de fantasia é essa? — Kageyama perguntou assim que pôde respirar direito. 

— O que? Não me diga que não gostou das minhas boas-vindas? Assim fico magoado! — fingiu um certo drama, usando a mão pequena do dinossauro para levar até o peito, fazendo o garoto ao lado dar risada. 

“Ele fala japonês?”

— Ela é muito ridícula! Sai pra lá com esse negócio! — ralhou, sentido as bochechas esquentarem.

— Mas eu coloquei com tanto carinho! 

— E eu lá quero saber disso, idiota?

— Larga mão de ser fresco, vem cá! — Hinata estendeu a sua pequena mão de dinossauro para agarrar na de Kageyama, vendo o rosto do outro se contorcer em pavor. 

— Eu disse pra sair pra lá, olha vergonha que você tá fazendo eu passar, idiota! 

— E eu ligo? Vem cá, eu sei que você tá com saudade do seu namorado Hinatassauro. — Assim que terminou de falar, Shouyou usou a mão livre para pegar na boca falsa da fantasia e erguer, revelando um rosto um pouco suado. 

Kageyama quase sorriu de volta para o namorado que exibia um sorriso contente, mas logo desistiu da ideia quando percebeu que o outro se aproximava com a fantasia, querendo literalmente engolir o moreno com a boca. Hinata firmou seu aperto de mão, fazendo-o se debater e quase gritar. 

— Sai! eu disse sai! Eu não vou te beijar! Hinata… Idi— e então: Nhac! Tobio tinha sido devorado por um dinossauro no meio do aeroporto. 

Dentro da fantasia, naquele calor, Hinata lascou um beijo. Tamanha era a saudade que sentia, mas para o outro não era bem assim. 

— Você tá suado caralho! Tá salgado e melequento! — Pedro podia ouvir o tão falado namorado de Hinata quase surtar com a cabeça dentro da fantasia. Algumas pessoas que passavam em volta davam risada da situação, mesmo não entendendo nada do que ambos estavam falando. 

Com muito debate, gritos e surtos, o moreno finalmente conseguiu sair de dentro da fantasia, mas o ruivo manteve a sua mão firme na do moreno. 

— Nossa, vai se foder, seu porco! 

— Que boca suja, Bakayama! Perdeu os bons modos que eu te ensinei? — Hinata perguntou, tom parecendo inocente, mas Kageyama não era bobo nem nada. 

— Cala a boca! — suas bochechas ficaram um pouco coradas, mas não se prestou a responder mais do que isso. 

— Oh… — o dinossauro se inclinou para o lado. — Envergonhado?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Hinata! Vamos sair daqui, não aguento mais esse pessoal olhando pra minha cara!

Hinata gargalhou, mas não deixou de atender o pedido. Esperando apenas que o namorado pegasse o celular e mala para começarem a sair de dentro do aeroporto, sempre se mantendo de mãos dadas. A contragosto do moreno, é claro.

— Já foi o suficiente você chegar atrasado, agora me faz passar uma vergonha dessas! — reclamou, assim que viu mais uma pessoa encarando os dois como se fossem uma espécie de et's. É claro que encarariam, não é todo dia que viam a porra de um dinossauro saindo pelas portas de um aeroporto.

— Ah, sobre se atrasar... 

Pedro foi o primeiro a gargalhar, deixando Hinata envergonhado. 

— Ele ficou preso na porta do Uber que pegamos! — contou em meio às risadas, deixando Tobio surpreso pelo outro saber falar bem o japonês. — Foi bem complicado explicar para o motorista também o porquê de ter um dinossauro entrando no carro dele, e esse idiota ainda ficou preso! — riu mais um pouco, enquanto Kageyama ficava horrorizado.

— Se você ficar preso comigo, saiba que eu te largo sozinho!

Kageyama mal tinha chegado no Rio de Janeiro, suas férias ali seriam de um mês, e ele já tinha quase morrido.


	2. Cumplicidade

Quando chegaram ao apartamento onde Hinata estava morando já há seis meses, Kageyama se surpreendeu pelo estilo japonês, ou pelo menos a tentativa dele. 

— Bom, lar doce lar! — Falou ele animado, ainda com a fantasia de dinossauro, dando um tapinha nas costas de Tobio. 

— Vai tirar essa coisa, pelo amor de deus! 

— Mas que tipo de mula é você? Fala um “Nossa que casa bonita, agora deixa eu matar saudades do meu lindo namorado", pelo menos.

— Vai te foder! — exclamou, levemente constrangido.

Hinata revirou os olhos, decidindo que era melhor tirar a fantasia logo, já que estava quase assando dentro dela. 

— Só vou precisar de ajuda. O zíper fica atrás, pode abrir pra mim?

Dessa vez o moreno não reclamou, ajudou levando o zíper até à base da fantasia. Hinata saiu de dentro, sem perder o sorriso contente. 

— Vou tomar um banho. Pode deixar a mala no meu quarto, e se quiser comer alguma coisa fica à vontade. — Hinata largou o amontoado do tecido plástico no chão. — Já volto.

O ruivo sumiu para aquilo que deduziu ser o banheiro da casa. 

Kageyama entrou no único cômodo que não tinha a porta fechada, sabendo que só poderia ser o quarto que Hinata havia indicado. Estava organizado, a cama era de casal, tinha alguns posteres, uma bola de vôlei no quarto, uma mesa de cabeceira e… Tobio parou ali, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Em cima da mesinha havia uma pequena moldura de apoio com uma foto dois. Aquela foto tinha sido tirada na última vez que se viram, num encontro escondido, os dois juntos na casa de do moreno quando os pais estavam fora.

Tobio sorriu com a lembrança dos braços do namorado enrolado no seu pescoço enquanto, de olhinhos fechados, dava um beijo carinhoso na sua bochecha. Não sabia o que tinha dado a ideia – provavelmente o álcool que haviam consumido naquela noite – de tirar aquela foto naquela posição, mas o fez, e poderia dizer que não se arrependia nenhum pouco. A foto era fofa e secretamente, sem Hinata saber, era o wallpaper do seu notebook. 

Voltou com a moldura para o lugar e deixou a mala num canto qualquer do quarto, voltando-se para a sala. Sentou no sofá, olhando para decoração sem muito interesse. Não estava com tanta vontade assim de reparar na casa dos outros, então apenas deixou a mente divagar enquanto esperava Hinata voltar do banho para poder fazer um reencontro decente. 

Não que não estivesse com saudades, mas abraçar o namorado suado, melequento e com uma fantasia de dinossauro estava fora de questão. E também, estava com uma bando de gente no aeroporto e um desconhecido por perto. Sua timidez quase gritava consigo, mas agora com aquele que conheceu como Pedro em outro lugar, poderia matar a saudade o quanto quisesse e do jeito certo. Foi com esses pensamentos que se encostou um pouco no sofá pendendo a cabeça pra trás, finalmente sentindo o cansaço da viagem pegar o seu corpo. 

Hinata saiu do banheiro não muito depois, demorou apenas alguns minutos já que não estava sujo, propriamente dito, mas esses minutos foram suficientes para fazer o levantador cair no sono. O ruivo sorriu. 

— Jet lag¹ é uma merda… — murmurou, mesmo achando a cena uma graça. 

Foi até a lavanderia largar a toalha no varal e voltou, caminhando até no moreno que dormia tranquilo. Poderia até deixar ele ali, descansando pra recuperar as horas de sono e o mal-estar, mas do jeito que ele estava torto no sofá, ficaria com torcicolo. 

Por isso, levando a mão até a bochecha do namorado, Hinata se inclinou para dar um beijo na suave sobre a testa, usando o polegar para acariciar em movimentos circulares.

— Baby… — chamou, tom de voz baixinho para não o assustar. — Amor?

— Hum…? — Kageyama respondeu quase que instantaneamente, virando o rosto para o lado onde vinha a voz de Hinata. O ruivo sorriu, deixando-se levar pela manha do outro, encostando o nariz à pele. Respirou o cheiro que tanto sentiu saudades. 

— Vamos pro quarto… — disse, arrastando o nariz e dando vários selinhos repetidos na pele do outro. — Você vai ficar com dor se dormir aqui. 

— Tô tão cansado… — reclamou, fazendo menção de abrir os olhos, mas aquele carinho todo estava fazendo com que fosse uma tarefa bem difícil. Kageyama se deixou deleitar ao toque macio um pouquinho.

— Eu sei, é por isso que estou te chamando pra deitar. Vamos, hum? 

Era um convite difícil de recusar, mesmo que o corpo pedisse para que ficasse sentadinho ali, naquele sofá confortável, Kageyama abriu os olhos com preguiça, dando de cara com um sorriso gentil de Hinata, foi lhe roubado um selinho e ele se afastou. 

— Vem, vamos! — ouviu o levantador fazer um som de reclamação. — Para de ser preguiçoso. — Encaixando uma mão na outra, o ruivo puxou-o para se levantar e o moreno apenas o seguiu, se arrastando lentamente para o quarto, enquanto coçava os olhos de uma maneira adorável.

Tobio tirou os sapatos de qualquer jeito, mantendo apenas as meias. Acabaram por se jogarem na cama, sem se preocuparem com lençol ou algo do tipo. Apenas se emaranharam ao outro, com algumas palavras desconexas, e dormiram pelo resto da tarde. 

...

Quando Pedro chegou em casa, quase estranhou que as luzes estivessem apagadas, mas ao adentrar e ver o casal dormindo juntos, um apertado ao outro, soube a razão. Não evitou sorrir. Hinata falava de ver Tobio há um bom tempo, às vezes achava que era até um exagero. Entretanto, vendo os dois juntos agora, tinha ter certeza que o motivo para tantas saudades era aquele. 

Depositou as compras que tinha feito sobre a mesa e fechou a porta da sala, indo para a cozinha. Hinata havia lhe pedido que fizesse algo mais leve, porque viajar quase vinte horas de avião, e ainda comer uma comida diferente da qual estava acostumado não era bom, provavelmente faria Kageyama passar mal. Foi assim que Pedro deduziu que seria melhor fazer um sopa leve e deixar as comidas mais pesadas para outro dia, até porque, Tobio ficaria ali por um mês e teria tempo de sobra pra comer todas as comidas típicas do Brasil. 

Geralmente era Shouyou quem cozinhava, mas essa manhã ele chegou a usar os olhos de cachorrinho pra poder pedir que Pedro pudesse fazer isso no seu lugar, quase implorando para que deixasse ele usar aquele tempo para matar a saudade que sentia do namorado. O brasileiro apenas concordou com a condição de que vissem My Hero Academia juntos. Hinata concordou na hora, sem nenhuma objeção. 

Pedro estava terminando de checar o tempero da sopa, quando Hinata começou a acordar com o cheiro da comida. Sentiu o peso do braço de Kageyama em suas costas, e acabou sorrindo fraco pela sonolência. Fazia tempo que queria sentir aquele calor tão característico de quando dormiam juntos, seja no ônibus quando voltavam de algum treino, ou no quarto um do outro quando usavam a desculpa de estudarem juntos. Se embolou para mais perto até ficar quase colado, depositando um beijinho na lateral da testa de Tobio, que logo se remexeu na cama. 

— Acho que já está bem tarde… — murmurou, a fim de acordar o namorado. — Pedro deve estar terminando a janta. Tá com fome? 

Tobio abriu os olhos devagar, ouvindo aos poucos a voz de Hinata fazer algum sentido. Sentiu o carinho constante no cabelo e a respiração perto da sua testa. 

— Não entendi… — falou com a voz morna e um pouco rouca. 

— Tô perguntando se quer ir comer. — Disse quase rindo com a lerdeza e sonolência do outro. 

— Agora que falou... — não tinha parado muito pra pensar na comida, estava cansado demais para isso. Mas agora, pelas palavras de Hinata, sentiu o estômago revirar em fome. — Acho que quero sim… 

— Então vem, levanta. — Deixando um último afago, Shouyou se desenrolou do braço do namorado e se sentou na cama, esperando o outro fazer o mesmo. Teve que segurar a vontade de rir pelo rosto amassado e marcado pelo lençol. 

Levantando ainda meio desnorteado, passou a mão pelo rosto tentando espantar o estado sonolento enquanto ouvia Hinata perguntar se tinha dormido bem. 

— Dormi sim… — sua mente ainda não estava muito boa para respostas muito longas. 

Sentiu dois toquinhos no joelhos e um "então vamos", seguido da sensação do peso de Hinata sair da cama. Observou o pequeno se esticar e se espreguiçar enquanto bocejava. Uma leve nostalgia passando pela sua cabeça. O que acabou o lembrando de um pequeno detalhe que tinha passado despercebido até agora. 

Não tinham se beijado direito. No aeroporto quase amaldiçoou Shouyou por beijá-lo quanto estava todo suado, e logo depois que o outro tomou banho, acabou caindo no sono pelo fuso horário. Jogando os pés para fora da cama, Kageyama se sentou esticando os braços pra cima se espreguiçando também, para logo depois chamar Shouyou para que se aproximasse. 

— Vem aqui. — Pediu manhoso, enquanto afastava um pouco as pernas, um pedido silencioso para que Hinata se encaixasse no meio delas. E foi o que ele fez, sorrindo um pouco. Uma das mãos repousando na cintura do ruivo imediatamente, enquanto a outra seguiu um caminho reto até o rosto, acariciando a bochecha com o polegar. Hinata praticamente se derreteu ao toque, chegando o mais perto que podia, se perdendo nos olhos azuis-chumbo enquanto os olhava de cima. 

As mãos menores se firmaram nos ombros largos. Não demoraram pra selar o contato em um beijo carinhoso, Shouyou se entregando aos movimentos do outro, a língua passeando de forma calma, mas desejosa. A mão do ruivo se fechou um pouco mais nos ombros enquanto lentamente se aproximava mais, sentindo o peitoral do namorado colar na sua barriga.

Aprofundaram mais o contato, Tobio já sentindo o ar faltar. Se afastou por míseros segundos, aproveitando para dar-lhe selinhos, mas logo voltou ao contato mais íntimo, fazendo Shouyou engolir em seco com a mão que começou a pressionar a sua cintura com mais força. Do ombro para os cabelos negros, a mão do ruivo saiu, entrelaçando os dedos aos fios, sentindo Kageyama sorrir em meio ao beijo.

As mãos do levantador foram ficando pervertidas aos poucos, começando a se movimentarem para as laterais das coxas. Hinata não evitou morder o lábio inferior do outro, quase perdendo o juízo quando a parte de trás do seu joelho foi pega deixá-lo com uma perna apoiada no colchão. 

Aproveitando o short mais largo que o namorado usava, Tobio deslizou mão adentro, sentido a pele se arrepiar sob seus dedos. Hinata apertou mais um pouco a mão no cabelo alheio deixando um pequeno gemido sair da sua boca. Kageyama engoliu em seco, coração começando a bater mais rápido pela adrenalina. O beijo cada vez mais molhando, evoluindo para algo mais sexual à medida que sentia Hinata se apoiar nos seus ombros levando o outro joelho para repousar na cama também, fazendo com que a pélvis se encaixasse ao tronco de Tobio.

Sem perder mais tempo, apalpou a bunda do ruivo, separando o beijo para descer pelo pescoço enquanto o ouvia arfar baixinho. Beijou o pomo-de-adão, seguido de um chupão fraco e deslizou para lateral. Hinata arfou.

Teria continuado ali, se aproveitando do pescoço que lhe era tão bem oferecido, se não fosse por uma voz que os chamou da porta.

— Hina... Oh… 

Hinata quase pulou do colo de Kageyama, saindo desajeitadamente enquanto tinha o rosto pintado de vermelho pelo susto e pela vergonha que logo tomou conta do seu corpo. Tobio não estava muito melhor. 

— Eu ia chamar vocês pra jantarem. — Começou falando a frase no japonês para que Tobio também entendesse. — Mas acho que o seu namorado já estava jantando, não? — Finalizou em português para Shouyou.

— Vai te catar, filho da puta! — Hinata xingou, sem saber onde enfiar a cara, vendo Pedro sair com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto, enquanto deixava dois jogadores de vôlei envergonhados dentro do quarto. 

Depois que metade do constrangimento passou, adentraram na cozinha, já rendidos pela fome. Comeram a deliciosa sopa de mandioca que o brasileiro tinha feito, com Tobio sem saber se aquela comida era realmente real ou um manjar dos deuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: jat Lag é uma expressão usada para nomear o mal-estar causado pelo fuso horário.


	3. Cristo Redentor

Kageyama era arrastado pelas ruas principais do Rio de Janeiro. Era apenas oito da manhã e Hinata quase corria com uma mão agarrada ao seu punho, enquanto se dirigiam ao ponto turístico mais famoso daquela cidade. Visitar o Cristo Redentor valia, com toda certeza, a empolgação do ruivo. 

Era o seu terceiro dia na cidade. Depois da situação um tanto constrangedora que passou com Pedro, Hinata decidiu que deveriam esperar o outro sair para a escola para terem um contato mais íntimo, já que o mesmo afirmou que as paredes do apartamento onde estavam eram finas, e muito provavelmente, Pedro iria ouvir tudo. Não é como se não concordasse com aquilo, já que cada vez que se lembrava do brasileiro pegando os dois um em cima do outro, tinha vontade de se encolher até sumir. Mas também, não era fácil suprimir seis meses de desejo quando Hinata estava dormindo consigo com um short curto, sem camisa e a bunda se esfregando constantemente no seu pau quando se mexia. 

Tobio considerava aquilo a pior das torturas. 

Mas felizmente, hoje era segunda-feira, Pedro iria ficar quase o dia todo fora e teriam a casa apenas para eles. Nunca tinha gostado tanto de uma segunda-feira na sua vida. 

Kageyama observava o sol saindo e iluminando a praia, enquanto andavam pelas ruas. Quase quis pegar um táxi, mas Hinata afirmou que ver o nascer do sol era uma das coisas mais bonitas, então por isso estavam indo à pé, enquanto admirava a beleza da praia, das calçadas e das pessoas saindo cedo para para trabalhar. 

Shouyou explicava um pouco do local, algumas ruas, curiosidades que ele mesmo havia pesquisado, e admitia internamente que estava gostando daquilo. O ruivo sempre foi a parte que lhe faltava na personalidade. Era mais alegre, um tanto hiperativo, falava mais do que ele, tinha mais curiosidade sobre as coisas, e apesar de ser o completo oposto, Kageyama amava quando Shouyou deixava sua personalidade livre. O contagiava como um sol nascendo, iluminando e esquentando uma cidade fria. Igualzinho ao nascer do sol naquela cidade. 

Andaram até certo ponto, pegando um táxi no começo da Estrada das Paineiras, subindo até o começo da Estrada do Corcovado, um trecho que não dava pra se fazer andando. Depois, começando ali, a conhecida caminhada até a estátua. 

Andaram devagar sem perder o contato das mãos, Hinata sempre falando pelos cotovelos.

A vista dali de cima, conforme ia-se subindo, ficava vez mais nítida e com um laranjinha do sol cada vez mais bonito e quando chegou ao topo, que olhou debaixo aquela enorme estátua, Tobio se sentou extremamente inferior.

— É enorme, não é?! — Hinata exclamou. — É a segunda vez que venho aqui, mas continuo de queixo caído com o tamanho. Mesmo não sendo um religioso, eu sinto que… sei lá, é uma sensação boa vir aqui. — Sua mão se apertou na de Kageyama, e o moreno estranhamente entendeu do que o outro falava. 

Talvez fosse o sol, a calmaria de não ter tanta gente naquele horário ou porque estava com a companhia de alguém que amava, mas era reconfortante estar ali. Era como se sentisse grato e abençoado por todas as coisas que tinha conquistado. Tobio sorriu, seus olhos pousando sobre a cabeleira ruiva do namorado, observando-o sorrir de forma espontânea e divertida. 

Era exatamente por aquilo que era grato.

— Quer tirar uma foto? — perguntou casualmente, fazendo Hinata sorrir até às orelhas. 

— É claro! — respondeu com empolgação, já pegando o celular do bolso, indo para a câmera.

Foi a primeira foto de muitas, mas com toda certeza, a sua preferida foi a que Tobio o beijava no rosto, com a enorme estátua atrás deles como paisagem. 

Hinata com toda certeza iria guardar com todo carinho do mundo ao lado da sua outra foto de cabeceira.

Depois de tanto admirarem a estátua, acabaram por se apoiar em uma parte da mureta que havia em volta do Cristo para apreciar a paisagem e ver toda Rio de Janeiro dali, as mãos grudadas em um carinho constante enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Só foram sair quando o movimento começou a ficar maior, indicando que começava a passar das dez da manhã. Decidiram descer a passos lentos, até porque, o fluxo de pessoas era bem grande. Não podiam demorar muito, já que teriam que lidar com a organização da casa e também o almoço. 

Estavam na metade do caminho quando Tobio sentiu um peso tocar na sua cabeça. Um toque suave quase sem peso. Seu cenho se franziu.

— Você viu se alguém tocou em mim? — Falou ele, olhando para trás vendo se alguém não tinha o tocado de alguma forma.

— Não vi nada, não… — Hinata comentou, procurando com os olhos por alguma pessoa, até que acabou vendo algo interessante. Um bicho pequeno, de asinhas cinzas e que com toda certeza teria voado por ali aquela hora. Um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios, querendo segurar uma risada. 

— Tobio… — chamou, vendo o outro virar para si. — Abaixa a cabeça pra mim? 

O moreno olhou confuso. 

— Porque? 

— Só abaixa logo. — Hinata pediu, já imaginando o que seria o "toque misterioso". Pararam no meio da passarela com Kageyama se curvando para mostrar o topo da cabeça, e assim que Hinata viu, não segurou a risada. 

— Eu sabia! — riu ainda mais, sentindo a barriga começar a doer e uma lágrima rolar pelo canto do olho.

Tobio olhou confuso, endireitando a sua postura, não entendo o porquê do pequeno ter dado uma crise de riso enquanto apontava a sua cabeça. 

Lentamente levantou a mão para tocar nos cabelos, tateando com os dedos até que sentiu uma meleca gelada. Seus dedos saíram rápidos do cabelo para frente do seu rosto.

Era uma meleca branca. 

— Um pombo fez cocô na sua cabeça! — Hinata praticamente gritou, enquanto se abaixava para poder rir mais. 

Tobio não sabia se sentia vergonha, porque conseguia ver alguma pessoas rindo dele, porque mesmo que Hinata tivesse falado em japonês, não era difícil deduzir o que tinha acontecido quando seu cabelo estava com um cocô branco e tinha um imbecil rindo da sua cara. Ou se saia correndo pra casa pra poder limpar a merda do seu cabelo, literalmente falando.


	4. Era só um banho

Hinata ainda ria quando colocou os pés no apartamento. Atrás dele vinha Kageyama com a cabeça fervendo em raiva. Estava tudo tão perfeito, estava num clima romântico com o namorado, havia ido conhecer umas das estátuas mais famosas do mundo, tinha passado a segunda noite ao lado de Hinata depois de seis meses separados e… um pombo cagou na sua cabeça. Sentia que poderia morrer de raiva com isso. 

— Deixa de ser fresco, foi só um cocozinho. — Hinata falou entre às risadas, deixando um Kageyama ainda mais irritado pela maneira despreocupada que o outro agia.

— Isso porque não foi na sua cabeça, não é? Idiota! 

— Mas se fosse na minha você também estaria rindo! — Hinata devolveu a pergunta, deixando o moreno quieto. — Viu, só? Você não moral nenhuma pra ficar irritado. Foi engraçado, oras. 

— Ainda não aceito isso. Tanta cabeça pra cagar e tinha que ser na minha?! — praticamente gritou. 

— O nome disso é sorte! — Hinata gargalhou e Tobio faltou pouco pegar fogo. 

— Sorte o caralho! 

— Ta, ta! — O ruivo balançou a mão, fazendo pouco caso. — Agora entra naquele banheiro pra lavar isso. 

— Humpf! — O moreno foi, mas à contra gosto por ter perdido uma discussão com Shouyou. Entrou no banheiro já sentindo arrepios de ter que pegar no cocô da pomba, mas foi tirando a roupa com cuidado mesmo assim, já que ficar com a bosta na cabeça estava fora de questão. 

Estava terminando de tirar a cueca quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

— Deixa eu entrar. — Pediu com a voz animada, e Kageyama abriu deixando o ruivo entrar com o tubo de xampu em uma mão e um banquinho pequeno de madeira na outra. 

— Pra que isso? — indagou confuso. 

— Pra eu lavar seu cabelo, oras. — Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo Tobio corar um pouco, mas não negou. 

— Coloca lá dentro box… — Shouyou entregou o banco ao namorado. — Vou tirar a minha roupa, pode ir ligando o chuveiro. 

E assim o namorado fez, sentando-se logo em seguida, sentindo a água quentinha cair pelas suas costas. Logo Hinata apareceu na sua frente, dando um sorrisinho tímido, começando a jogar um pouco da água nos cabelos lisos até ficar bem úmido. Tentando não ligar muito para o fato de estar lavando coco.

Espremeu um pouco de xampu na mão, iniciando uma massagem lenta e calma. Os dedos gentis pressionando os pontinhos de relaxamento, fazendo Tobio fechar os olhos e aproveitar a sensação. Enxaguou quando achou que era suficiente, tomando cuidado para não deixar a espuma ir para os olhos do outro. Passou o condicionador da mesma forma, mantendo um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto via o levantador quase derreter sob seus dedos. 

— Sabe… — começou, chamando a atenção do namorado, que abriu os olhos. — Quando eu vim pra cá, a primeira coisa que pensei era que eu queria você do meu lado pra conhecer as coisas novas. Fazer um treinamento novo… — os dedos deslizaram deixando o cabelo penteado para trás e Kageyama ergueu a cabeça. — Tô feliz por você ter vindo, sério. De verdade! 

Tobio sorriu com a pequena confissão. Se sentia da mesma maneira. 

Quando Hinata chegou para si, alguns dias antes da formatura, com um rosto decidido dizendo que viria para o outro lado do mundo, quase não acreditou. Mas bastou meia dúzia de palavras para concordar e apoiar. Tudo que mais queria era ver o seu pequeno gigante evoluindo como sempre desejou. Era óbvio que sentiria saudades, mas um relacionamento não era apenas ficar grudado um ao outro, e ele sabia bem que o apoiar, seria a maior prova de amor que poderia dar. 

— Eu também estou feliz, Shouyou. — Retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo as mãos do ruivo deslizarem para as laterais do seu rosto. Hinata roubou um selinho demorado, fazendo Kageyama suspirar. 

— Obrigado por me apoiar, e também… ah, você sabe… — o atacante desviou o olhar. — Sabe, manter…. 

— De novo com a conversa sobre o relacionamento a distância? — Tobio interrompeu e Hinata sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. 

Antes de sair para a viagem ao Brasil, ambos tiveram um conversa. Nenhum dos dois ainda tinha assumido o namoro para a família, muito menos ao público. Isso deixou Shouyou apreensivo sobre como manteriam o namoro sem que alguém descobrisse. Não que não quisessem, mas o ruivo ainda não sabia se a mãe aceitaria de boa, muito menos se os pais do levantador não veriam problemas no namoro dos dois.

— Não tem como não pensar nisso. Aliás, que desculpa você deu aos seus pais pra poder vir pra cá? 

— Disse que você tinha me convidado pra treinar. 

Hinata pensou um pouco. Eles tinham acreditado realmente naquela desculpa?

— Mas sabe… — Kageyama continuou a falar. — Eu não acho que seria ruim conversar com eles sobre isso. 

— Você diz…

— Em nos assumirmos? Sim. — Hinata arregalou os olhos um pouco. 

— Mesmo que eles não aprovem, não é como se eu não tivesse lugar pra ir. — Tobio levou as mãos para segurar nos punhos do ruivo. — Você sabe o quanto ganhamos bem pra jogar. Não é difícil comprar um apartamento pra nós dois, caso nada dê certo com eles.

— Pra nós dois?

— Sim, eu venho pensando nisso há um tempo, baby. — Ele sorriu, começando a usar os polegares para acariciar a pele molhada. — Sei que ainda vai demorar pra conseguir sair daqui, mas não é como se eu tivesse disposto a esperar também. Acho que… que esses seis meses só serviram para reforçar o quanto eu te quero perto. 

— Meu deus, o que fizeram com meu Tobio irritado e sem paciência? O coco do pombo é radioativo, com toda certeza! — Shouyou murmurou em uma clara tentativa de cobrir a vergonha. 

Tobio gargalhou com gosto.

— Para, idiota. Eu to falando sério. — Continuou. — O que você acha? 

— Eu acho que quero… se for com você, eu quero. 

Tobio sorriu contente, as bochechas quase fechando seus olhos enquanto as covinhas fofas apareciam. Hinata quase quis morrer. 

— Obrigado por isso. — Num puxão rápido, Kageyama trouxe o rosto do ruivo para perto, dando vários selinhos consecutivos enquanto o outro sorria.

— E… hum… você sabe como… — Mais um selinho. — Como vamos fazer isso? 

Tobio se afastou um pouco, pensativo. 

— Olha, primeiro temos que falar com os nossos pais. Uma chamada de vídeo resolve. Ai, pra deixar tudo público de uma vez, talvez eu poste uma foto nossa no instagram. Aquela com a gente no Cristo Redentor tá bonita. — Hinata sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. 

— Mas você tem milhares de seguidores!

— E? O que tem? — perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. 

— É que… é que… — como diria que era um poço de vergonha? 

— Ou podemos fazer uma live. 

— O que?! — Ai que Hinata queria morrer mesmo. 

— Olha, ninguém sabe que vim fazer o treino do vôlei aqui na sua casa. Acham que eu estou em outro lugar ou algo do tipo. Esses dias, na última foto que eu postei da janela do avião, bastante gente sugeriu que eu fizesse uma live experimentando algumas comidas típicas daqui. É lógico que achei a ideia absurda, mas parando pra pensar que vamos assumir o namoro… sei lá, seria legal fazer isso? Até porque, você conhece bem mais do que eu. 

— Ah, entendi, mas se uma foto já me deixa com vergonha… imagina um vídeo ao vivo… — Hinata comentou, já sentindo a bochecha esquentar só de pensar na possibilidade. 

— Ah… não precisa aparecer o tempo todo, só na hora. 

— Você realmente quer fazer isso? É estranho pra quem odeia contato social… — Hinata franziu o cenho e Tobio sentiu como se uma agulha o cutucasse. 

Kageyama não respondeu. 

— Tobio…? — O outro desviou o olhar e fez um biquinho adorável. — Kags… — Hinata insistiu com um sorriso. — Baby? 

— O Korai disse que eu sou uma pessoa chata com os fãs. Queria aproveitar pra… sabe… — A voz do moreno foi aos pouco caindo de volume até que restasse só um rosto corado e emburrado.

O ruivo não queria, mas acabou gargalhando. Korai era a peste na costa do levantador. 

— Eu sabia que tinha dedo dele!

— O Ushijima também é assim e ninguém fala nada! — Reclamou. 

— Ele é mais carismático do que você, apesar de toda a cara amarrada!

— Vai defender ele agora, é? — Hinata gargalhou novamente. 

— Eu? Imagina… — Tobio emburrou, largando os punhos do namorado. — Mas eu topo. Desde que eu não apareça muito. 

E como um passe de mágica, o rosto de Tobio se iluminou novamente. Acenando com a cabeça em concordância, suas mãos se voltaram aos braços de Hinata, puxando-o para sentar no seu colo. Shouyou não fez questão de resistir, acomodando-se nas coxas bem torneadas de Tobio, enquanto a água começou a cair nas costas cheias de pintinhas. 

— O que cê tá querendo? — Hinata perguntou estreitando os olhos.

— Nada. Só tomar banho… assim... juntinhos. — Um sorriso divertido surgiu nos lábios do levantador, os braços fortes rodeando o corpo do ruivo.

— Um sentado em cima do outro?

— Aham. Demoramos tempo demais conversando, não acha? — Kageyama arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu sempre perco a noção do tempo quando estou com você. — O ruivo devolveu, sorrindo e Tobio arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Desde quando você sabe flertar? 

Hinata gargalhou novamente. 

— Foi assim que eu te conquistei, lembra não? 

— Mentiroso. Quem te deu o primeiro beijo fui eu! você só entregou uma margarida na minha mão e esperou que eu entendesse. 

— Mas você entendeu, não entendeu? — Tobio sorriu, balançando a cabeça. 

— Tch, vem cá. — Disse simplório, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo de Shouyou e entrelaçando os dedos. Hinata foi, roçando os lábios em um carinho leve, enquanto as respirações entrava em contato. Kageyama foi quem avançou o beijo, sem muita delicadeza, pedindo passagem com a língua enquanto uma mão ia até a cintura do ruivo. Apertou com gosto, sentindo o Hinata sorrir na sua boca.

Shouyou aproximou mais o corpo, fazendo questão de roças as nádegas nas pernas do outro. O levantador arfou, largando a cintura e os cabelos para levar as duas mãos até a bunda, segurando com força enquanto se erguia do banco sem deixar beijá-lo.

Hinata entrelaçou as pernas em volta da cintura do moreno, sentindo o beijo ficar cada vez mais afoito. Logo uma parede gelada atingiu suas costas, o obrigando a gemer um pouco mais alto devido ao arrepio que sentiu.

— Hum… — Hinata murmurou entre um beijo e outro, sentindo o membro de Kageyama começar a endurecer no meio das suas pernas. Mordeu os lábios, ondulando o corpo para fazer uma fricção. O levantador gemeu. 

Abandonando os lábios do namorado, Tobio seguiu um caminho com a boca até abaixo da sua orelha, começando uma sessão de beijos e mordidas, que fizeram o corpo inteiro do atacante se arrepiar. Desceu mais um pouco com a boca, aproveitando-se do pescoço que o ruivo expunha para ele. Roçando os dentes e lambendo a pele de forma sedenta, enquanto Shouyou entrelaçou os dedos nos fios negros, incentivando Tobio a continuar com seus chupões. 

Demorando alguns minutos ali, Kageyama desceu mais a boca, chegando nas saliências das clavículas, Hinata apertando ainda mais as pernas na sua cintura. Se distanciou um pouco para olhar para o rosto de Shouyou; as bochechas coradas, as sobrancelhas encolhidas e um sorriso satisfeito. O levantador sorriu também. 

— Quer ir pro quarto? — perguntou, vendo que não teriam como continuar aquilo ali por dois motivos. A água e o lubrificante. 

— E o banho? — O ruivo perguntou divertido, fazendo o maior gargalhar. 

— Podemos tomar outra hora, não acha? 

Hinata não respondeu, apenas levou a mão até o registro, desligando a água. Saíram do box do mesmo jeito que estavam, abriu a porta do banheiro e fizeram o caminho até o quarto entre os beijos. Tobio mal sentiu a cama bater nos seus joelhos e largou as coxas do outro, fazendo com que descesse. 

— Pedro vai ficar uma fera por ter molhado o piso. — Hinata murmurou assim que sentiu os pés no chão, olhando o rastro de água que vinha do banheiro. 

— Ops! — Kageyama não se importou muito, poderiam secar depois, né? — Avançou mais um beijo e Shouyou não falou mais nada, retribuindo de forma desesperada o beijo fogoso que Tobio lhe dava. 

Hinata levou uma das mãos até o pau do namorado, acariciando de forma lenta mas com um pouco de força, do jeito que sabia que o outro gostava, envolvendo a extensão com a mão num vai e vem, espalhando todo o pré-gozo e ouvindo Tobio gemer na sua boca. Sentiu o membro pulsar na sua palma e acabou soltando os lábios já rosados pelos beijos, indo para o pescoço. 

Não era justo que só ele fosse marcado, não? Por isso mordeu e chupou com vontade, Tobio gemendo rouco na seu ouvido enquanto as mãos apertavam forte a sua bunda. O levantador empurrou o próprio corpo até Hinata sentir o limite da cama na parte de trás do joelhos, fazendo-o sentar e olhar Kageyama de baixo. Não precisou uma comunicação a mais que aquela, e logo Shouyou levou a boca até o membro, dando pequenos beijos numa preliminar gostosa, para logo depois rodear a glande com a língua enquanto mantinha um movimento suave com a mão. O moreno não pensou duas vezes em agarrar os fios ruivos com certa força, empurrando para que o outro continuasse. 

O atacante continuou, a língua deslizando pelo pau pulsante até achar suficiente para colocá-lo quase inteiro na boca, relaxando os músculos até sentir a glande tocar o começo da sua garganta. Sentiu a satisfação tomar seu corpo quando Tobio gemeu arrastado, pedindo pra continuar. Repetiu os movimentos de vai e vem em uma parte do membro até a boca se acostumar para colocar inteiro. 

Kageyama já arfava e gemia, mordendo os lábios para a visão do próprio pau sumindo dentro da boca rosada do namorado várias e várias vezes, enquanto aqueles olhos beirando à inocência olhava de forma voluptuosa. Quando sentiu tocar a garganta e viu entrar inteiro, sentiu que poderia gozar. Fechou os olhos para a sensação que Hinata tornava a repetir, fazendo o levantador quase ver estrelas. 

— Hinata… — gemeu, sentindo o baixo ventre formigar. — Se continuar assim eu vou gozar… — a voz afetada tornou a falar e Hinata se afastou lambendo os lábios. 

— Tem lubrificante na gaveta do guarda-roupa. — Shouyou disse e Tobio foi pegar, tentando controlar a respiração. O ruivo foi para o meio da cama, se ajeitando em meio aos travesseiros fofinhos. Assim que encontrou, o moreno voltou se posicionando com os joelhos na cama enquanto destampava e derramava uma quantidade generosa sobre os dedos. Com a espera, Hinata começou a manusear o próprio pau numa masturbação lenta, chamando a atenção do namorado. 

Kageyama mordeu o lábio inferior para a cena. 

— Não faz isso… — falou assim que julgou a quantidade de lubrificante ser suficiente. 

— Distração demais? — respondeu com um sorriso safado e o outro estreitou os olhos, já levando os dedos besuntados para a entrada do namorado. Tobio não respondeu, se concentrando na tarefa de acariciar e rodear com os dedos de forma provocante, fazendo Hinata fechar os olhos e morder os lábios em expectativa. 

O primeiro dedo entrou com facilidade, escorregando entre as paredes apertadas. Hinata arfou com a sensação. O levantador não demorou muito no primeiro, logo enfiando o segundo dedo, usando os movimentos de tesoura para alargá-lo. Com o indicador e o anelar, ele foi enfiando cada vez mais fundo, Hinata não aguentando, começando a acariciar o próprio mamilo direito, começando a gemer baixinho de prazer. 

Kageyama lambeu os lábios pela visão tendo uma ideia que acabou o fazendo sorrir. Se posicionando melhor para ficar quase em cima do namorado, pediu:

— Tira a mão. 

Hinata obedeceu de imediato, largando os dedos e deixando os braços relaxarem enquanto sentia a língua e a boca de Kageyama começando a chupá-lo com gosto. Os dedos nunca parando de se moverem e os dentes raspando no bico rosado.

— Ah, Tobio… — arrepios começando a tomarem conta do corpo de Hinata, que apertou os lençóis na mão quando Kageyama adicionou o terceiro dedo e atingiu deliciosamente a sua próstata. — Ah! 

O levantador passou a chupar o outro mamilo, procurando atingir mais vezes aquele lugar que fazia Hinata revirar os olhos. Tobio sorriu ao sentir as unhas do pequeno nas suas costas. 

— Mais… — pediu, com a respiração pesada. 

Obedecendo prontamente ao pedido, Tobio deslizou os dedos para fora, jogando uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante sobre o próprio pau para logo em seguida forçar a glande à entrada de Hinata. Mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo, sentindo a extensão alargá-lo ainda mais chegando até o fundo. 

Quando colocou tudo, Kageyama parou ali para que o namorado se acostumasse. Se abaixou deixando beijos e chupões pelo pescoço e boca do outro, até sentir um impulso e Hinata falar que já podia se mexer. Começou os movimentos devagar, saindo até a metade e estocando de volta sem muita pressa. Shouyou agarrou a nuca do moreno enquanto a outra mão passou por debaixo do braço, repousando nas costas. As pernas se abrindo mais para que os movimentos melhorassem. 

Não demorou muito para que um misto de gemidos e respirações pesadas fosse a única coisa audível dentro quarto. Hinata gemendo pertinho do ouvido de Kageyama enquanto os sons das estocadas e peles se chocando se tornassem cada vez mais altos. 

Tobio quase praguejou quando sentiu o ânus do namorado contrair, dando uma pressão maravilhosa, fazendo aumentar a velocidade. 

— Ah… isso! Fode mais! — Shouyou pedia entre os gemidos. Tobio levou uma das mãos até a cintura do ruivo buscando apoio, enfiando mais rápido, mais forte, acertando várias vezes o ponto de prazer do outro, sentindo suas costas serem cada vez mais arranhadas. 

— Você é tão gostoso! — gemeu, levando a boca novamente para o pescoço e os mamilos, revezando os chupões. 

Hinata gemeu mais, sentindo os espasmos começarem a tomar conta do seu corpo. Sentia que estava perto, por isso levou uma das mão até o próprio membro começando uma masturbação desajeitada, a boca entreaberta sem conseguir segurar alguns palavrões. Sentia o baixo ventre formigar, a necessidade de ir mais rápido, mais forte, mais potente. 

Shouyou fechou os olhos, sentindo a vontade de gritar quando atingiu o ápice, a mente ficando em branco enquanto se perdia no prazer. Tobio meteu mais algumas vezes antes de se aliviar, agarrando com força a coxa do outro, deixando-se tombar para frente e respirar direito. 

Demorou alguns minutos até que se acalmassem por completo, Hinata sentindo o peso do corpo do namorado sobre o seu, enquanto um ar quentinho, e agora mais calmo, batia contra o seu pescoço. Foi uma risada pequena e divertida que cortou o silêncio do quarto. 

— O que foi? — Kageyama perguntou, sentido o namorado se mexer embaixo de si, até fechar o braços em um abraço aconchegante. — Qual a graça? 

— Nada… — falou ele divertido. — Só estou rindo do nosso "banho". Você é muito sem vergonha! 

E quem disse que Shouyou não era também? 

— Não fiz nada que você não tenha gostado. — Tobio disse convencido, mas rindo da mesma forma. 

— Quem disse que eu gostei? — perguntou, olhos o desafiando para uma brincadeira. 

Tobio fechou o rosto em uma expressão séria e se levantou, encarando o outro. Levou uma das mãos até às bochechas gordinhas e apertou num carinho rude. 

— Você não teria gozado e não teria pedido por mais se não tivesse gostado. — Um sorriso de canto apareceu e Hinata se sentiu arrepiar, ficando quieto. — Sem resposta? Se não sabe brincar, então não desce pro play, baby.

Kageyama soltou a mão e automaticamente as bochechas de Shouyou se inflarem enquanto ele desviava o olhar envergonhado. 

— Chato. 

Tobio gargalhou, não deixando de achar graça na birra do outro. 

— Eu sei que sou… — respondeu num tom baixo, se aproximando do rosto do outro e depositando um selinho. — Mas você gosta do chato aqui, e eu também sei disso.

O atacante estreitou os olhos mas não negou, sorrindo em resposta. 

— Eu te amo… — respondeu, devolvendo o selinho que logo evoluiu para um beijo apaixonado. Ambos se abraçando e finalmente matando a saudade que sentiam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xampu = Português brasileiro   
> Shampoo = palavra inglesa   
> Champô = português de Portugal


	5. Buquê de Flores

Já havia uma semana que estava o Brasil, e era agora que Kageyama sentia o corpo se acostumar com o clima e fuso horário. Era por isso também que apenas hoje que tinha criado a coragem de sair à praia e treinar junto com Hinata. 

O namorado já tinha saído nos outros dias pra continuar o treinamento, mas estava tão grogue e preso ao sono, que mal teve forças pra levantar cedo e ir se exercitar como tinha planejado. 

Mas agora estava bem.

Era quase dez da manhã, num final de semana e estavam numa disputa em duplas com dois amigos do namorado. Pedro estava sentado em uma das muretas, apenas observando as jogadas da dupla com uma lata de Skol na mão. 

Hinata nunca tinha se contido em contar como os dois eram bons, não só como namorados, mas também como uma dupla poderosa que usava rápidos insanos para ganhar os jogos. 

Bem, isso era o que Shouyou costumava falar, mas agora, a realidade… 

— Você tem que prestar atenção na direção que o vento tá soprando, idiota! — Hinata gritou, assim que viu Kageyama errar outra recepção e deixar o time adversário marcar mais um ponto

— E você acha que eu não sei, imbecil?! Tô tentando me acostumar com isso, mas é difícil! — Tobio gritou de volta. 

— Pois se acostume logo! Enquanto você demora o outro time ta ganhando! 

Pedro já não sabia mais quantas vezes tinha escutado os gritos e xingos vindo um do outro só naquela meia hora em que estavam jogando. Nem pareciam a meleca de casal que estava hospedado na sua casa. Pareciam mais pessoas desconhecidas que não se davam bem. 

Suspirou, vendo mais um saque errado de Kageyama. 

— Ah, que isso, Tobio! — Hinata reclamou. — Você consegue fazer bem melhor do que isso! 

— Escuta aqui, seu tampinha: Eu. Nunca. Joguei. Na. Praia! — Sibilou para ver se aquela laranja-anã entendia o que estava dizendo. 

— E? Eu também não. 

A dupla adversária parou, com um dos garotos segurando a bola enquanto via os dois discutirem em uma língua nada conhecida por eles. 

— Você tá entendendo alguma coisa? — perguntou um de cabelos cacheadinhos que iam até os ombros, para um moreno de cabelo raspado. 

— Nadinha, Jão. 

— Parece que o grandão ali ta com dificuldades. — João respondeu, colocando a mão na cintura. — Hinata disse que ele chegou essa semana, não é? São amigos?

— Não faço a mínima ideia. — Felipe respondeu, ainda encarando os dois que pararam o jogo para discutir. 

Pedro avaliou bem a situação, e vendo que não ia ter outra solução, largou a latinha de cerveja na mureta e desceu, os pés se enfiando na areia quente e fofinha. 

— Ei, vocês dois! — o brasileiro gritou. Aquela altura, Hinata já estava perto de puxar os cabelos do namorado, enquanto Kageyama estava prestes a acertar um tapão na testa do outro. 

— Que é?! — os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Pedro se assustar. 

— Calma lá, o bando de encrenqueiros. Por que estão brigando tanto? 

— Ele não consegue jogar com o vento, eu tô tentando ajudar ele… — Hinata começou a falar, levando a mão até o braço de Kageyama, deixando um beliscão. 

— Ai, desgraça!

— Mas ele não quer me escutar! 

— O que ta acontecendo, Pedro? — João perguntou do outro lado da rede. 

— Ah, parece que o Kageyama não tá sabendo lidar muito bem com a questão do vento… é isso, não é Hinata?

O ruivo concordou com um aceno, Tobio completamente alheio à conversa, sem saber do que estavam falando. 

— Hummm… — João pareceu pensar um pouco, com a mão no queixo. — Acho que… Pedro, pode dizer a ele? 

O moreno brasileiro concordou. 

— Bem, quando você joga contra o vento, tem que ter a noção de que sempre se deve jogar ao lado oposto… meio que pra equilibrar as coisas e tentar colocá-la em linha reta. — Pedro repassou a fala em japonês. — E bem, pra receber não é muito diferente. 

Kageyama pareceu escutar e concordou com aquilo que João disse.

— Eu te disse a mesma coisa! — Hinata reclamou indignado.

— Não disse, não. 

— Disse sim! — Tobio revirou os olhos, pensando um pouco.

— Enfim, acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso. 

— Hã? Até agora você tava agindo feito um tonto!

— Não foca nisso… — Tobio continuou, pegando no braço do namorado e arrastando um pouco longe dos outros garotos. — Acho que se trocarmos de lado podemos conseguir. 

Hinata olhou confuso. 

— Como assim?

— Presta atenção… o vento está soprando do lado direito para o esquerdo, certo? — Tobio viu Shouyou concordar com a cabeça. — Os meus levantamentos estão sendo do esquerdo para o direito, é por isso que a bola está atrasando. Ele nos disse para jogar ao contrário, mas já estamos fazendo isso… 

— Você quer usar o vento ao nosso favor? 

Tobio acenou positivo. 

— Será que dá certo?

— Não vamos saber até tentar… 

— Acho que vale! 

Kageyama sorriu e estendeu a mão para fazer um high five que foi bem recebido por um Hinata sorridente, completamente diferentes do que estavam há pouco. 

João e Felipe se olharam não entendendo nada da mudança brusca de humor dos adversários, mas não questionaram. Felipe foi para a área de saque, esperando que os outros dois se posicionassem. Não evitou em arregalar os olhos ao ver que tinham mudado de posição. 

— Pode começar! — Foi Hinata que gritou, olho na bola, quadris abaixados, braços estendidos, e confiante de que agora conseguiria pegar a bola de forma correta.

Felipe jogou a bola para cima e pulou, sua mão acertando em cheio enquanto mirava em Hinata, que tinha a recepção pior que a de Kageyama, mas surpreendentemente ele conseguiu receber bem. 

A bola foi direto para o levantador, que via tudo ao seu redor como se fosse em câmera lenta. Ele pôde ver os outros dois meninos irem para rede, um bloqueio sólido se formava. Pôde ver Hinata correndo também para logo os pés se soltarem da areia num impulso. A bola tocou nos seus dedos em uma sensação leve. E como se fosse automático, suas mãos empurraram a bola para cima, praticamente voando para onde a mão de Shouyou estava posicionada. Um baque surdo ecoou e a bola atingiu o chão sem que Felipe e João percebesse. 

Hinata não evitou um grito de vitória assim que seus pés tocaram na areia. Olhando para Kageyama, ele deu um sorriso. 

O rápido deles estavam de volta, e com toda certeza viraram o jogo até o final do dia. 

Pedro mau tinha visto como tudo tinha acontecido, de um segundo para o outro a bola já tinha atingido o chão. 

“Isso foi o resultado de um único conselho?” O brasileiro se perguntou, enquanto via Hinata fazer uma dancinha esquisita. 

Tudo bem, agora entendia o porquê de Shouyou se gabar tanto deles serem uma dupla. 

— Mas ainda são muito infantis, infelizmente. — Murmurou a si mesmo, vendo que era a vez de Hinata sacar e Kageyama praguejando vários castigos caso o menino ruivo errasse.

O jogo pendurou árduo até a parte da tarde. Mesmo que tivessem conseguido aquele rápido, foi difícil deduzir como o vento e o sol atrapalhariam na hora de levantar ou sacar nas próximas vezes, e mesmo com esforço, acabaram perdendo as duas partidas. 

Hinata agora se encontrava exausto e deitado na areia, Kageyama sentado ao seu lado com as pernas cruzadas em borboleta, enquantos ambos tinham uma lata de cerveja intocada. Os dois estavam com receio de tomar a bebida e passarem mal. 

Pedro ria com os outros garotos, um pouco mais afastado, enquanto jogavam papo fora. 

— Você ainda precisa melhorar bastante… — Kageyama começou a falar, olhos presos nas ondas que quebravam assim que chegavam na areia. Hinata olhou para ele. — Mas sabe, acho que em questão do vôlei de praia, você está melhor do que eu. 

— Oh… — O rosto do ruivo se iluminou e ele se levantou, sentando-se ao lado do namorado. — Isso foi um elogio sincero? 

— Tch, você sabe que foi. — Hinata sorriu de orelha a orelha, deixando a latinha de cerveja de lado, se aproximando do outro até repousar a cabeça no ombro do outro. Kageyama sorriu. 

— Obrigado. — Shouyou agradeceu, passando a mão esquerda por baixo do braço direito de Tobio, seguindo um caminho até a mão, entrelaçando os dedos. O levantador apertou o contato. — Receber um elogio seu é importante pra mim. Sabe… você reconhecendo que eu melhorei. 

Tobio encostou a própria bochecha aos cabelos enroladinho de Hinata, dando um beijinho com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Falando assim até parece que eu sempre só te critiquei. 

— Mas sempre foi o último a elogiar. — Respondeu com um biquinho emburrado. 

— Hummm… — Kageyama riu, mas não respondeu. 

— Tá vendo só? Você não respondeu porque sabe que é verdade!

— É claro, você era péssimo! Mau sabia sacar, ou receber, ou bloquear ou…

— Tá, tá! Não precisa humilhar também. — Hinata interrompeu.

Tobio gargalhou novamente, levando a mão livre até o rosto que repousava em seu ombro, virando para si. Deixando pertinho a ponto de sentir a respiração quentinha no próprio rosto.

— Você está muito melhor, meu pequeno gigante... — Ele falou baixinho, quase num murmúrio fazendo Hinata corar e sentir o coração começar a bater rápido. O levantador sorriu pela reação sem fala e o beijou lentamente. Apenas saboreando a boca do outro, ouvindo Shouyou suspirar.

Atrás deles, Felipe e João olharam boquiabertos. Pedro de olho nas reações para caso precisasse fazer alguma coisa, mas o que não foi o caso, já que os outros garotos sorriram e balançaram a cabeça. 

— Acho que descobrimos o que eles são. — Felipe comentou, e João apenas sorriu concordando. 

— Achei que Hinata tivesse contado a vocês… — Pedro disse, aliviado por não precisar ouvir comentários desagradáveis.

— Somos amigos recentes dele, talvez ele não tenha sentido confiança. — João deu de ombros, tomando mais um gole da cerveja. Felipe voltou encarar os dois, que tinham voltado à posição inicial. Sorriu um pouco, eles eram fofos. 

Só foi parar de encarar quando um som alto, além da praia lotada, chegou aos poucos. Um carro com um som enorme na traseira estacionou na frente da calçada onde estavam, revelando três garotos e duas garotas dentro. 

João foi o primeiro a sorrir, reconhecendo os amigos. 

Na praia, sentados, Hinata e Kageyama levaram um susto com o som alto. Shouyou sentindo vergonha imediatamente com a letra que tocava. 

É o Niack chega, embraza

E dá choque no seu sistema

Hoje eu te levo pra casa

Só não me arruma problema

Tu pediu pra eu te botar

E eu boto com pressão

Então vai, já se prepara

Na raba toma tapão

— Meu deus, que música é essa? — Tobio perguntou imediatamente, sentindo as batidas e os graves tomarem conta dos seus ouvidos. 

— Não queira saber… — Hinata respondeu, sentindo as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas. Nunca entenderia o porquê do povo brasileiro gostar de músicas com um conteúdo tão explícito. 

Tobio olhou para trás e viu mais cinco pessoas junto aos garotos que jogaram mais cedo com eles. Todos os meninos sem camisas e as garotas com roupas minúsculas. Deu de ombros, voltando a sua atenção para o namorado. 

O clima ali estava bom. Apesar da música alta, o calor exagerado havia passado, a tarde ia caindo e estar ao lado de Hinata melhorava tudo. Não precisavam de muito diálogo para saberem que havia uma séria cumplicidade entre eles. Apenas se aconchegou mais, sentindo Hinata fazer o mesmo. 

A música continuava tocando alto, passando de uma para outra e cada vez que Kageyama perguntava sobre, Shouyou esquivava e mudava de assunto. Chegou ao ponto de questionar o que tinha demais, para Hinata ficar tão acanhado daquele jeito. Foi assim até que o ritmo de uma, fez o ruivo levantar a cabeça do seu ombro e sorrir. 

— Eu gosto dessa! — Falou e Kageyama arqueou as sobrancelhas. A batida era diferente, mais calma e relaxante, e podia jurar que ouvia um violino no meio da melodia.

Eu tava pensativo

Então fui num pagodinho pra te encontrar

Peguei meu cavaquinho

Fiz um samba bonitinho pra te ver sambar

Hinata começou a cantar, meio desajeitado e errando algumas partes. Tudo bem, ele não gostava tanto assim de funk, mas desde que teve o contato com o pagode se apaixonou pelo estilo musical. Por isso, não evitou mexer os ombros e fechar os olhos, começando a cantar com mais vontade. 

Quando a gente ama a gente fica meio bobo

É normal, eu sei 

Sorriu ao pensar no namorado.

Mas esse é meu momento

Vou usar o meu talento pra me declarar

Tobio observou o namorado se animar, mesmo não fazendo ideia do que estava cantando. Tinha que admitir que era fofo. Hinata o olhou nos olhos, se aproximando com um roçar de lábios, continuando a cantar:

— Tudo pra te impressionar, se liga que o pretinho quer te conquistar! Se eu te der carinho você vai gostar, dá até pra imaginar onde vai parar! — Cantou, deixando um selinho. Era divertido ver Tobio completamente perdido e ficando vermelho aos pouquinhos.

Seu olhar se desviou para o pessoal que estava perto do carro. Todos dançando, se divertindo e dando risada. Uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça, fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem e sua mão agarrou-se ao punho do namorado, levantando os dois da areia fofa.

— Quer dançar? — Hinata perguntou, vendo ele arregalar os olhos.

— Ta doido? Eu não sei! E ainda tem um monte de gente aqui!

— Mas eu também sei dançar! Quer dizer… — Shouyou soltou a mão, abrindo um sorriso e começando alguns passos sem sincronia nenhuma. Tobio gargalhou. 

— O que você tá fazendo? — um sorriso tomando conta do seus lábios. Tobio não sabia, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

— Te convidando pra dançar, ué! — Ele estendeu a mão, e com relutância Kageyama foi, sem saber muito o que fazer. 

Já comprei até buquê de flores

E uma roupa nova pra te ver

Rosas lindas de todas as cores

Especialmente dedicadas à você

Tobio sentia suas bochechas pegarem fogo, mas não podia mentir que estar naquele ritmo, junto de Hinata era gostoso e tinha vibe que nunca havia experimentado. Shouyou se aproximou mais, colando os corpos e colocando os antebraços nos ombros do namorado.

— Se quiser o azul do céu, te dou, só pra colorir o seu jardim. A flor mais linda Deus abençoou, e o seu perfume é o que me faz feliz. — Segredou-lhe no ouvido, sorrindo ao ver a pele dele se arrepiar. 

— Meu deus, o que você está dizendo? — Tobio indagou, vermelho. 

— Nadinha! — Gargalhou. 

— Você bebeu a cerveja? — Se referiu à cerveja de antes.

— Estou totalmente sóbrio! — Sorriu, aproximando seu rosto novamente, tomando os lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Nem mesmo Hinata sabia de onde havia tirado coragem de fazer aquilo, mas estava tão bom. Tão gostoso. — Eu realmente te amo, Tobio.

Kageyama esqueceu rápido que estavam no meio de uma praia lotada, abraçado com Hinata, dançando desajeitadamente enquanto o outro se declarava de forma inusitada, mas não conseguia parar. Retribuiu o beijo e dançaram até o final da música daquela maneira. Juntinhos, trocando beijos ao som de um pagode clichê.


	6. Pastel de Frango

— Kageyama… acorda! — Era a terceira vez que Hinata chamava, e sinceramente? Já não tinha mais saco pra acordar aquela espécie de ser humano aos beijos e abraços. Foi por isso que, quando a sua última gota de paciência se foi, Shouyou agarrou a coberta em que o moreno estava enrolado e puxou com toda força. — Acorda, caralho! Tá morrendo, é?! Desgraça! 

Kageyama caiu num baque surdo ao pé da cama, desorientado e ouvido gritos. Nada melhor do que isso pra deixar o seu humor o mais calmo possível. 

— Porra, Hinata! Que isso?! Isso lá é jeito de acordar alguém?! 

— Tem meia hora que eu to te chamando que nem um palhaço e você aí, se fingindo de morto! — Tá, até poderia estar realmente exagerando, mas não é como se fosse admitir. 

Acontece que ontem à noite, Hinata havia dito mais de dez vezes que iriam acordar cedo no dia seguinte, e ainda assim, Tobio insistiu em ficar acordado até tarde assistindo animes com Pedro, e agora como se não soubesse de nada, ele fazia aquela merda de corpo mole. E ainda por cima era sexta-feira, e Kageyama sabia bem o que eles faziam todas as sextas-feiras!

Bom, talvez tivesse acordado com o pé esquerdo mesmo. Pé esquerdo não, com ciúmes.

— E isso é motivo pra me acordar desse jeito?! — Kageyama se pôs de pé, irritadiço. Hinata ao menos ligou, virando-se de costas e tomando o rumo da cozinha. Estava chateado demais para continuar uma discussão.

— Sim!

Kageyama olhou incrédulo, enchendo o pulmão para responder de volta. 

— E reclama pra ver! — Shouyou disse, olhando por cima do ombro e o levantador sentiu toda sua coragem se esvair, tornando-se quase um cachorrinho com os ombros se abaixando aos poucos enquanto seguia até o banheiro, resmungando xingos baixinhos, os quais Hinata estudou todos da cozinha.

— Eu realmente espero que esses murmúrios te ajudem a se arrumar mais rápido. Daqui quinze minutos eu to saindo. 

Kageyama esfregou a mão no rosto. O que tinha dado na porra daquele moleque? 

— Você encarnou o espírito da minha mãe, Hinata? 

— Não, porque? — Gritou da cozinha.

“Por que será, né?” Tobio pensou, pegando a escova de dente, escolhendo não responder mais nada. Shouyou já havia se comportado assim com ele, o que provavelmente significava que ele estava com raiva de alguma coisa que não queria falar. 

No fim, demorou apenas dez minutos pra se arrumar, já que iriam comer alguma coisa fora. 

Hinata havia planejado sair naquele dia de sábado pra poder ir na feira de manhã, uma das coisas que ele mais havia repetido que queria ir durante toda aquela semana. 

Aparentemente havia uma coisa chamada pastel que Shouyou queria muito que Kageyama experimentasse, junto com um suco de cana ou algo assim. Tobio realmente não saberia dizer o que era, nem imaginar. Mas se o namorado falava que era bom, então arriscaria experimentar. 

A única coisa que estava estranho era aquele comportamento, que de uma hora pra outra havia mudado demais. Não sabia dizer o que tinha feito. Ou será que tinha? Parando pra pensar, havia uma coisinha que não havia feito, na verdade. 

Oh, aquilo era um coisa que faziam desde o segundo ano escolar quando começaram a namorar.

Estavam na porta do elevador, quando Hinata escutou a voz grave do namorado murmurar uma desculpa. 

— Por que, exatamente você está se desculpando? — Hinata perguntou. 

— A sexta de filmes… 

— Ah… a sexta de filmes… — o atacante respondeu com sarcasmo.

Kageyama sentiu como se uma agulha o espetasse bem na beira da coluna. Era claro que Hinata ficaria chateado, ele basicamente trocou uma tradição que faziam há mais de dois anos para assistir anime com um desconhecido, e ainda teve as milhares de vezes que Hinata lhe chamou pra dormir mais cedo por causa do encontro deles.

Ok, Kageyama realmente não tinha razão dessa vez. 

— Desculpa… — Tobio pediu novamente, um pouco envergonhado por ter esquecido algo importante. 

Hinata suspirou, descruzando os braços se aproximando do namorado. A porta do elevador se fechou. 

— Tudo bem, eu também posso estar exagerando. — Apesar da irritação inicial, Hinata sabia que as coisas não funcionavam assim. Era claro que estava chateado pelo namorado ter esquecido, mas também tinha que entender que tudo que estava acontecendo com Tobio naquela semana, era uma novidade.

— Vem aqui. — O ruivo chamou com o dedo e Kageyama não precisou dar mais que dois passos para ficar colado ao pequeno, olhando-o de cima. — Desculpa por ter ficado bravo por uma bobeira… — Kageyama sorriu, sem se deixar levar pela irritação. 

Sabia que não deveria ficar chateado por uma coisa dessas, que aliás aconteciam com frequência. Eles sempre eram impulsivos, mas também eram bem compreensíveis. Nada que uma conversa não resolvesse tudo. 

O Levantador se inclinou, deixando um selinho rápido na boca do outro, para logo subir para a testa, como sempre costumava fazer. Deixou um beijinho ali também, e logo se acomodaram num abraço quentinho enquanto esperavam o elevador chegar ao térreo do prédio. 

Faltava apenas dois andares para chegar, quando o elevador parou para entrar mais uma pessoas. Uma mulher entrou, cabelo cacheados e com algumas pontas meio loiras. Ela os encarou, como se estivesse avaliando a situação e depois sorriu. Hinata se sentiu corar com o sorrisinho malicioso que ela lhe dava. 

— Então é por isso que me recusou aquela vez, não é? — Ela iniciou o diálogo assim que a porta do elevador fechou e Hinata sentiu um pequeno arrepio tomar conta do seu corpo. 

— Ah… — bem, digamos que Shouyou acabou sendo uma atração dentro daquele prédio quando chegou. Ruivinho, um sorriso fácil, fofo e com um corpo definido na medida certa. Era óbvio que algumas mulheres acabaram caindo em cima, e não foi diferente com ela. 

— Estou brincando, meu pequeno Hinatinha… — ela continuou, fazendo o atacante ficar com ainda mais vergonha. — Vocês formam um casal bonito. Felicidades, ai! 

A porta do elevador se abriu e a mulher saiu sorridente, como se não tivesse trazido à tona que tinha tentado um relacionamento amoroso com Hinata. 

— O que aquela mulher estava falando? 

Shouyou sentiu o suor correr pelas costas. 

— Nada não.

— Certeza? Você parece tenso… — Kageyama comentou.

— Absoluta, tô ótimo! Melhor impossível! 

Tobio estranhou, mas não fez mais perguntas. Como de costume levou sua mão até entrelaçar na do namorado. Passaram pelo porteiro e fizeram um cumprimento rápido, ainda que o velho olhasse torto para os dois. Não era de hoje que lidavam com olhares jocosos por causa da sexualidade de ambos, e também não seria o último dia. 

Quando saíram na rua, Tobio nem se impressionou com a quantidade de gente. No último sábado havia sido a mesma coisa. Ruas com bastante gente, ainda que fosse de manhã, sol já estava quente e as pessoas estavam animada. De alguma forma, ele se sentia bem com isso. 

— O lugar que vamos é muito longe? — o moreno perguntou curioso. Hinata havia falado da tal feira desde o começo da semana, o que atiçou bem a sua vontade conhecer, mesmo que não fizesse ideia do que era. 

— Ah, não muito. É numa rua mais afastada da avenida, mas hoje ela fica lotada. — Começou ele, observando a praia que já estava alaranjada pelo nascer do sol. — Mesmo cedo, ela fica lotadinha! Se a gente demora muito, o pastel fica com gosto passado de gordura, é horrível! E o caldo de cana não fica tão geladinho. 

— Caldo de cana? — Tobio realmente queria saber o que ela aquilo, sua mente não conseguia processar nada com sentido.

— É tipo um suco de cana… — Kageyama ficou ainda mais confuso. — Olha, só você vendo e bebendo pra saber, falando assim não tem como você saber. 

De fato a caminhada não foi muito longa e logo os dois estavam no começo de uma rua enorme que se estendia com várias barracas ao ar livre. Tinha de tudo, até peixe de aquário tinha naquele lugar. Barracas com brinquedos, panelas e coisa pra casa, roupa, sapato… Tobio não evitou arregalar olhos pra quantidade de coisas que tinha ali. 

— Quando você me disse que tinha muita coisa, você não estava mentindo. — Comentou, enquanto via uma criança chorando e sendo arrastada pela mãe. — Meu deus… 

— Essa é uma das feiras mais pequenas. A maior acontece na quarta, mas é num local fechado e fica mais longe.

— Mentira que tem maior…

— To falando super sério, mas! — Hinata parou subitamente em frente à uma barraca menorzinha. — Na outra feira não tem a barraquinha do Seu Agenor, não é? 

— Hinata! — Um velho pequeno saiu de trás da barraca, com um sorriso contente. Tinha os cabelos brancos e as costas um pouco curvada. — Senti sua falta no sábado passado! 

Tobio como sempre, ficando alheio do que conversavam. 

— Eu estava jogando naquele sábado junto com… aliás, esse é o Tobio que eu tinha te falado. — Hinata disparou e Kageyama arqueou as sobrancelhas por ouvir o seu nome. 

— Tobio, esse é o seu Agenor, seu Agenor. É daqui que eu falei que o caldo de cana é uma delícia! — Hinata explicou rapidamente antes de se virar ao senhor e dar um aperto de mão. 

— Bem, dessa vez são dois copos, não é? — o senhor perguntou e Hinata assentiu com um sorriso. — Você sabe que pra ele pegar o copo, existe um desafio certo? 

— Oh…

Kageyama que não entendia bulhufas do que os dois conversavam, sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha quando o velho e Shouyou o olharam com sorrisos diabólicos e gigantes em seus rostos. 

— Senhor Agenor, eu nunca gostei tanto do senhor…. — Hinata disse, a voz mansa. Aquilo assustava Kageyama em níveis absurdos. 

— O que está acontecendo, Hinata? — Kageyama perguntou baixinho. 

— Uma coisa que aconteceu comigo a primeira vez que eu vim aqui. — Shouyou começou a explicar calmamente. — Isso pode custar um copo de graça, então se empenhe, ok? 

Tobio ainda não tinha entendido, mas concordou. 

— O que é? 

— Você precisa falar “Pastel de Frango”. — O ruivo disse simplório. 

A cabeça do moreno deu um nó enorme, sem ele entender nada. 

— O que significa “Pastel de Flango”? — Perguntou ele, de forma inocente, fazendo Hinata e Seu Agenor caírem na risada. 

— Isso nunca perde a graça! — Agenor disse, a gargalhada falhando pelo pulmão velho que tinha. — Sério, diz de novo! 

— Diz de novo, Kageyama! — Hinata pediu, limpando uma lágrima que saia pelo canto do olho, e Kageyama ficou ainda mais perdido. 

— Porque que eu tenho que dizer de novo? — Tobio semicerrou os olhos, desconfiado. — Hinata… 

— Só fala!

— Pastel de Flango 

Hinata chegou a se abaixar pra dar risada, Agenor já estava sentindo todos os anos em que fumou e Kageyama começava a ficar irritado com tudo aquilo. 

— Hinata… — o tom de voz do levantador soou ameaçadora.

— Meu deus, isso é muito bom! — Hinata se levantou, ficando ao lado de Kageyama de novo, entrelaçando os dedos novamente. — Desculpe, mas isso foi vingança. 

— Como? 

Hinata respirou fundo, tomando fôlego das risadas. 

— Lembra aquela semana que você tava virado na maionese? Irritado com o treino puxado e a gente acabou brigando? — Tobio concordou. 

Aquela época eles tinham acabado de se separarem cada um para o seu objetivo, mas ainda mantinham o contato regular como belos namorados. Mas por causa disso, muita gente passou a conhecer o Tobio. Mais precisamente o Japão inteiro, já que agora ele jogava no time nacional do Japão. Digamos que Hinata não ligou bem com as cartas e declarações amorosas que Tobio passou a receber, isso aliado ao estresse de treino e trabalho, resultou numa briga bem intensa. — Quando a gente brigou, eu fiquei meio chateado. Então o Pedro falou que sabia de algo que ajudaria. Comer pastel com caldo de cana. Foi quando eu conheci o Seu Agenor e ele viu que eu não estava bem, e começou a conversar comigo. Foi dessa maneira que ele me animou, mostrando a minha fracassada forma de falar pastel de frango. — Hinata terminou de contar com um sorriso. — Ele é um senhor meio sozinho, então eu sempre venho quando posso. Mas não conta pra ele… ele tende a ser teimoso. 

— Nem se eu quisesse, eu poderia. Não falo português, esqueceu? — Tobio respondeu, deixando de lado o fato de que o velho e o namorado haviam tirado uma onda com a sua cara. 

Seu Agenor aclarou a garganta, mostrando que estava alheio a conversa do dois. Hinata se desculpou com um sorriso para logo depois pedir dois copos de caldo-de-cana. O velho ligou a máquina, fazendo um pouco de barulho, passou a cana entre os espremedores, com o caldo caindo direto na jarra com gelo que ele já deixava pronto. Depois foi apenas despejar no copo descartável, e tudo pronto. 

Hinata pegou a sua bebida empolgado, Kageyama pegou o seu copo meio desconfiado, mas agradeceu com um obrigado, uma das palavras que Hinata havia lhe ensinado. 

— Segura aqui pra mim. — Hinata pediu, e logo estava com as mão no bolso, tirando a carteira de lá de dentro e sacando uma nota de dez. Assim que pagaram Seu Agenor pegando o troco de volta, saíram de mãos dadas novamente. 

Kageyama só teve a coragem de tomar, quando viu Hinata dando um gole bem grande e com gosto. Não era possível que era tão ruim, não é? Acabou levando os lábio devagar apenas para bebericar e… 

— Meu deus, como isso é doce! — Ele exclamou, tomando um gole, sem acreditar que ali não havia açúcar nem nada do tipo. — Isso é só o suco? 

— Aham, é bom, não é? 

— É muito gostoso! 

— Eu te disse! — Shouyou estava satisfeito por Tobio ter gostado. — Mas não bebe tudo agora, fica mais gostoso quando você come junto com o pastel. 

E lá foram eles pra mais uma barraquinha. Dessa vez ela estava lotada, gente para todos os lados, mesas e cadeiras cheias de pessoas enquanto um pessoal trabalhava arduamente. Hinata fez o pedido, dizendo mais ou menos por cima os recheios que tinha. 

Kageyama acabou pegando o tradicional de carne, enquanto o ruivo acabou escolhendo o sabor pizza. O pedido demorou alguns minutos pra sair, e nesse meio tempo, ele acabaram achando um mesa vazia perto do muro de uma casa. 

Uma coisa que Tobio achou bem estranho era que a feira acontecia na frente das casas das pessoas. Elas não se sentiam incomodadas? 

Os dois pastéis chegaram dentro de uma cestinha vermelha forrada de papel toalha, Tobio observando com curiosidade. O cheiro estava bom e a cara do pastel também. O primeiro a pegar foi Hinata, que conferiu qual sabor era qual e deu o de carne para o moreno. 

Foi na primeira bocada que Kageyama arregalou os olhos. 

— Cadê o recheio? 

Hinata riu.

— Geralmente ele fica na parte de baixo, você tem que virar. — Ele explicou, mostrando como se fazia. 

Certo, foi na segunda bocada que Kageyama pode concluir um pensamento; a comida brasileira era uma das melhores que ele já havia experimentado. Tudo que ele já havia comido até agora tinha um tempero muito, muito bom e sem ultrapassar os limites. 

— Ok, isso é muito bom! — Tobio falou embolado, por causa da boca cheia. 

— Eu te disse! A comida deles é muito boa…

— Deixa eu comer um pedaço do seu… — Tobio pediu, assim que terminou de comer o pedaço do seu. Hinata não se importou de dividir, fazendo o mesmo com o pastel do namorado.

Antes de irem embora, eles ainda pediram três pastéis de sabores diferentes para viagem. Talvez Tobio estivesse se viciado naquilo.


	7. Mas qual é a novidade?

Hinata sentia todo o seu nervosismo se acumular nas pontas dos seus dedos. Eles estavam tremendo, e mesmo que tentasse se concentrar na difícil tarefa de organizar os pequenos docinhos nos papéis descartáveis, ele não conseguia.

Ele podia ouvir Kageyama conversar com Pedro na sala, enquanto arrumava a mesinha de centro com as outras coisas que já tinha preparado, e sabia que ele também estava nervoso. Eles tinham se planejado a semana toda para aquilo, mas agora que o dia tinha finalmente chegado, ele não sabia se realmente estava pronto. 

Quer dizer, uma hora teria que fazer isso de qualquer maneira, mas não é com se tivesse se preparado para fazer isso para milhares de pessoas. 

E antes disso, ainda tinha mais uma fera pra enfrentar. Duas pra falar a verdade: Família Kageyama e Hinata. 

Com sua irmã e sua mãe ele até poderia contornar a situação caso nada desse certo, mas e a família de Kageyama? Para ele, estava prestes a enfrentar um dragão de sete cabeças, ou mais. 

Era por isso que só colocar os pequenos brigadeiros nas forminhas era uma tarefa que o deixava de cabelos em pé. Porque depois dos brigadeiros ele iria para sala, e se ele fosse para sala, ele teria que sentar na frente do celular de Kageyama e a partir do momento que ele se sentasse, ele teria que enfrentar a pior chamada de vídeo de todas. 

Kageyama disse que ligaria primeiro para irmã, dizendo que aliviaria os ânimos com uma ligação dela. Bom, pelo menos foram as palavras dele. E Shouyou torcia internamente para ser verdade, porque caso algo saísse do controle, pelo menos teria o apoio da irmã. 

O último brigadeiro estava colocado. Eram poucos, menos de dez para falar a verdade, já que Tobio só precisaria experimentar um ou dois na hora da live. 

Sinceramente? Ele não podia acreditar que o namorado realmente estava disposto a fazer aquilo. Ele estava feliz de finalmente colocar tudo em pratos limpos, assumir de vez o namoro pra família e público, e tirar esse peso das suas costas, mas era tão assustador quanto a primeira vez que deu uma bolada na nuca de Kageyama.

Hinata nunca foi covarde, quer dizer, na hora do jogo às vezes ele era, a ponto de dar dor de barriga e ter que correr para o banheiro antes das partidas. Mas isso ele já tinha superado, com o apoio do pessoal da Karasuno, há muito tempo. 

Tudo bem que ele tinha Kageyama ao seu lado, e Pedro também, mas Kageyama estava tão nervoso quanto ele e Pedro não sabia um por cento dos problemas que iriam enfrentar juntos hoje. 

O que ele poderia fazer pra esse nervosismo sair e ir embora? 

Kageyama apareceu na cozinha, observando a nuca e parte das costas cheia de pintinhas que estava desnuda pela regata que o outro usava. Dava pra ver com Hinata estava tenso apenas pelos movimentos meio trêmulos em que ele terminava de colocar as forminhas em uma bandeja pequena. 

Tobio nunca poderia abrir a boca pra dizer que estava melhor ou que estava alheio ao que ia fazer. Pra falar a verdade, ele estava quase se arrependendo de ter tido essa maravilhosa ideia, arrastando Shouyou junto, por um capricho. 

Fazer uma live apenas para competir com os seus companheiros de time, era sim um capricho. Não tinha porque fazer, até porque ele já era conhecido como um jogador sério e fechado mesmo. Mas aquela pontinha de orgulho e vontade de esfregar na cara de Korai – e principalmente Ushijima – estava ali, presente como um linda e debochada lembrança de que era uma pessoa teimosa. 

Bom, pelo menos tinha algo bom nisso tudo. Assumiria finalmente o namoro com Hinata, algo que sempre esteve pensando desde que começou a ganhar uma quantia generosa para competir pelo jogos nacionais do Japão. Isso ajudaria em vários problemas; primeiro: torcia para que as garotas parassem de lotar seu direct de mensagens; segundo: Atsumu finalmente pararia de dar em cima de Hinata com a desculpa de que "Se não são assumidos, então eu ainda tenho chances"; terceiro: ele finalmente poderia gritar pro mundo o quanto amava Hinata de verdade. 

Quando pensava nisso, seu corpo estranhamente relaxava. Tudo que envolvia o seu ruivinho fazia seu corpo ter reações que nunca pensou em ter. E aquela era uma das ocasiões. 

Tobio respirou fundo, dando alguns passos até chegar atrás de Hinata. Teve que segurar a língua para não soltar um pequeno riso do susto que Shoutou teve. 

— Tá tudo bem? — o levantador perguntou retoricamente, levando as mãos para a cintura do outro e enfiando o nariz nos cachinhos ruivos. 

O corpo de Shouyou relaxou instantaneamente, deixando-se encostar no tronco do maior, suspirando, na tentativa de deixar todo o pensamento negativo ir embora.

— Parece que vou ser engolido pelo nervosismo. — Desabafou ele. — Tô tentando não pensar muito, mas é difícil. 

— Desculpe por isso…

Hinata negou com a cabeça, se virando para ficar de frente com o namorado.

— Eu posso estar nervoso, mas estou feliz com isso... — O ruivo disse, seus braços passando por baixo dos braços de Kageyama, num pedido silencioso para que se abraçassem. Tobio sentiu como a cabeça do outro repousou no seu tronco. Hinata tinha os olhos fechado e seus braços apertaram mais o contato. — "Enquanto eu estiver contigo, você é invencível", não é? — Hinata disse, um sorriso pequeno surgindo nos seus lábios, enquanto Tobio tinha os olhos arregalados pela surpresa. 

Ele sabia muito bem de onde Shouyou havia tirado aquela frase. Há quatro anos atrás quando os dois ainda eram inimigos declarados, mas que estavam aprendendo a trabalhar em equipe. Quando o primeiro rápido insano tinha sido descoberto pelos dois e que eles eram uma dupla incrível. 

Kageyama não deixou de sorrir com as bochechas vermelhas. Ele retribuiu o abraço, esmagando o mais pequeno contra si, respondendo:

— Sim. Comigo você sempre vai ser invencível.

Depois que o nervosismo foi apaziguado - pelo menos um pouco -, ambos saíram da cozinha um pouco tímidos, mas com um pouco mais de confiança. 

Hinata deixou a última bandeja de coisas em cima da mesinha de centro e se sentou no sofá, apenas esperando que Kageyama ligasse logo para irmã. 

Quando mais rápido fizessem, mais rápido terminaria e mais rápido teriam a resposta. 

Tobio pegou o celular com as mãos tremendo, quase não achando o contato de Miwa para ligar.

Ao lado de Hinata, Pedro revirava os olhos sem entender o porquê de tanto nervosismo, mas se esforçou para deixar a boca fechada e não piorar a situação. 

Tobio se sentou no tapete, ao lado das pernas de Shouyou, respirou fundo umas duas vezes e iniciou a chamada.

A cada toque que o celular dava, Hinata sentia o coração pulsar junto. Nem mesmo o sorriso gentil da garota que estava estampado enquanto a chamada ocorria, não serviam para acalmar nenhum dos dois. Na verdade, Shouyou pensava somente no fato de que aquele sorriso ia sumir, e um rosto de decepção seria o seu novo adorno na hora que chegasse a grande hora. 

Quando a garota atendeu com um olhar de surpresa, Hinata quase saiu correndo. Quem o segurou foi Pedro, que acabou murmurando entre os dentes que se ele saísse correndo nunca mais faria a empadinha que ele gostava de comer. 

— Tobio! Que milagre é esse? — Miwa exclamou do outro lado da tela com um sorriso gigante. — Sentiu falta da sua irmãzinha? 

Tobio fechou a cara numa carranca. 

— Nunca. Você é muito chata. 

— Ué, tá ligando pra mim porque, então? — ela questionou, claramente não acreditando na cara de Kageyama. Eram irmãos, afinal.

— Você tá em casa? — Kageyama mudou o rumo da conversa, não querendo ouvir as gracinhas que Miwa sempre fazia.

— Na minha casa?

— Não, na casa dos pais. 

— Ah, em nenhum dos dois. Estou no salão. A última cliente acabou de sair, tô terminando de fechar. — Ela deu um sorrisinho. — E você? 

Kageyama olhou pra cima, buscando a confirmação de Shouyou. 

— To na casa do Shouyou.

— Tão cedo assim? Ai são o quê…? Sete da manhã? 

— Quase isso… — Tobio respirou fundo. — A gente sempre treina pela manhã de qualquer forma. Mas não é por isso que eu estou te ligando. 

Ok, tudo bem. A pior parte estava chegando e Kageyama queria voltar atrás, dizer que tinha ligado sem querer, correr pro quarto e se embolar debaixo da coberta. 

— Então realmente sentiu falta da sua irmãzinha! — Ela gargalhou. — Mas cadê o Hinata? 

— Ah, ele está sentado aqui em cima. — Kageyama manejou o celular de forma que mostrasse Hinata sentado no sofá.

— Hinata! — a garota gritou animada. — Como tá as férias como meu nenê Kags? Muito insuportável?

Hinata sorriu, pensando em entrar na brincadeira pra esquecer o fato de que iria anunciar que namorava o irmão dela. 

— Sempre. Ele é muito mau humorado. — Shouyou insultou, vendo Kageyama fechar ainda mais a cara.

— Eu não sou insuportável, você que é muito alegre pra minha pessoa. — Retrucou, ouvindo a irmã gargalhar. 

— Hinata merece um prêmio por te suportar o suficiente pra te chamar pra um treino. 

— E eu por vir, não é? 

— Mas o Hinata é a coisa mais fofinha desse mundo, nem tem como brigar com ele. Você que todo xexelento, Kageyama. 

Tobio arregalou os olhos, colocando uma das mãos no peito, fingindo um drama desnecessário. 

— Como eu estou ofendido! — disse, revirando os olhos.

— Drama queen, ou será king? — Hinata provocou, recebendo um olhar cortante, no qual nem ligou.

Miwa do outro lado gargalhou com gosto, mas logo voltou a um rosto sereno. 

— Mas então, porque você ligou, Tobio? — ela questionou, realmente curiosa. Se ele não estava com saudades, então por quê? 

Tobio comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina e Hinata se espantou um pouco. 

— Eita, gente. Que foi que vocês estão com essa cara? 

Pedro avaliou bem a situação, saindo de fininho e deixando os dois à sós com Miwa. Hinata agradeceu internamente por isso. 

— É, Miwa… nós temos uma coisa pra te falar, quer dizer, Hinata e eu. — Tobio, por um momento se sentiu perdido, olhou para cima buscando alguma palavra ou expressão do namorado, mas apenas encontrou um Shouyou completamente vermelho. — Desce aqui, Shouyou. 

Hinata se assustou. 

— Mas por quê? 

— Dissemos que íamos fazer juntos, certo? — Kageyama questionou, fazendo o ruivo concordar. 

Com as pernas trêmulas, Shouyou desceu o sofá, sentando-se ao lado da namorado igualmente nervoso. Miwa observava com atenção e um certo sorriso no rosto. Será que era o que ela pensava? 

Grudados um ao outro, Hinata tinha acesso à mão livre de Tobio, a qual ele agarrou discretamente, entrelaçando os dedos numa forma de se acalmar. Ele podia observar a outra Kageyama pelo outro lado do telefone enquanto sentia suas orelhas esquentando cada vez mais. 

— E então? 

Tobio não sabia exatamente por onde começar. Sentia que gaguejaria a qualquer momento se abrisse a boca pra falar, e isso não o deixava nenhum pouco confiante. Ele podia sentir a mão de Hinata suar sobre a sua, e isso também não ajudava em nada. 

Mas, por incrível que pareça, quem acabou abrindo a boca num suspiro de coragem, foi o próprio Shouyou. 

— Miwa, é uma coisa nós temos para falar há muito tempo. — O ruivo engoliu em seco. — Desculpe se sair um pouco confuso… é q-que… bem, é um pouco difícil de dizer… 

A garota tinha um sorriso gentil, no qual nenhum dos dois perceberam. O nervosismo simplesmente não deixava. Ela já tinha ideia do que poderia ser, mas queria que os dois finalmente criassem toda essa coragem que eles já deveriam ter. Por isso, ela esperou pacientemente. 

— Pode dizer, estou ouvindo 

Os dois trocaram olhares. 

Foi a vez de Tobio respirar fundo.

— Eu não sei como você vai reagir a isso, de verdade eu só não quero que você me trate de maneira diferente por isso. — Ele começou, o coração quase saindo pela boca. — Shouyou e eu… nós dois… 

— Nós dois estamos namorando! — Shouyou despejou de uma vez, fechando os olhos para evitar ver a reação da outra.

Tobio estava de boca aberta. Lá no fundo ele sentia uma pontada de orgulho por Hinata ter conseguido desabafar o que os dois queriam. Seus olhos se moveram para tela do celular e teve que os arregalar ao ver que a irmã tinha a mão por cima da boca, tampando… uma risada?

— Vocês são tão fofos…! — ela exclamou, fechando os olhos, como se realmente não aguentasse. — Tobio, eu juro por Buda que nunca achei que te acharia tão fofo de novo! Hinata, você faz milagres! Milagres! 

Shouyou abriu os olhos novamente, sem entender do que a outra falava.

— Olha aqui, Tobio. Todo mundo aqui em casa sabe que você morre de amores pelo Hinata. — Nesse momento, Kageyama sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. — Desde o começo, você simplesmente de um dia pro outro chegou falando dele. Era Hinata pra e Hinata pra lá, até que um dia a mamãe desconfiou e veio conversar comigo, então eu disse que achava que vocês eram namorados. Mas se ainda quiser conversar com ela, eu posso incluir ela na chamada. 

Hinata comprimiu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer. 

— Não precisam ficarem tímidos, de verdade. Vocês são uma gracinhas! E Tobio, eu nunca mudaria com você por uma bobeira dessas. — Ela sorriu gentilmente, fazendo com que os dois relaxassem.

— Meu deus… — Hinata murmurou, pendendo a cabeça para trás, em puro alívio.

— Você não sabe o quanto isso nos alivia… — Tobio disse, o rosto ainda vermelho, mas com um sorriso no rosto. 

— Então você é oficialmente meu genro, não é, Hinata! — ela brincou. — Eu ainda não acredito que alguém tão fofinho e alegre se apaixonou pelo meu irmão! Bem que você podia ter se apaixonado por mim, eu sou mil vezes melhor! 

Shouyou sentiu o rosto queimar, Kageyama fechou o rosto. E por mais que ele não fosse alguém ciumento e soubesse que aquela era uma brincadeira, ele acabou sentindo seu lado um tanto possessivo pesar sobre seus pensamentos. Por isso, ele acabou surpreendendo o namorado quando desfez o contato das mãos e passou os braços por cimas dos ombros do outro. 

— Nunca. — Ele disse.

Miwa o encarou os olhos arregalados, mas com um sorriso divertido. 

— Hinata… — o garoto se assustou ao ser ouvido chamado pela voz feminina. — Kageyama é literalmente o seu cachorrinho. Você é deus na terra? 

Depois daquele comentário, Kageyama quase estava pronto para voltar para sua casa e bater na irmã com um pedaço de pau. 

…

A mãe e pai de Kageyama foram incluídos na chamada depois que a gritaria e a discussão entre os irmãos foram acalmadas por Pedro, que chegou na sala pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo, Miwa havia tido um súbito interesse pelo brasileiro. 

Os pais do levantador aceitaram numa boa, dizendo que até desconfiavam daquilo, já que Tobio não era tão reservado dentro de casa e não sabia disfarçar muito bem o que sentia em relação ao “amigo”. Não é preciso dizer que o moreno quis se encolher debaixo do sofá até a ligação terminar. Hinata gostou de conversar com os sogros com - finalmente - o cargo de genro. 

Naomi, a mãe, foi a quem mais falou dizendo que depois que Shouyou voltasse ele teria que passar na sua casa para um almoço e para visitar a escola em que ela dava aula. Aparentemente os garotos eram fãs de vôlei e nada melhor do que alguém apaixonado pelo esporte para visitar a escola. 

Agora faltava a família de Hinata, e se por um lado o garoto ruivo estava completamente nervoso com os pais de Kageyama, com sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã, por esse lado ele sentia que poderia morrer. 

Ele sabia que a irmã não ligaria pra isso, mas seu pai era muito tradicional e ele temia que sua mãe se levasse pelo pensamento dele. 

— Podemos pra minha irmã primeiro? — ele questionou, se agarrando ao braço do namorado. — Não sei, acho que quero seguir a sua ideia. Acho que a Natsu seria alguém mais de boa para isso… 

— Se você se sente mais confortável assim… por mim tá tudo certo… 

— Claro que tá tudo certo, você já passou por isso… — Hinata reclamou com um bico nos lábios.

— Mas eu também pensei a mesma coisa que você. Achei que iriam me repudiar ou algo do tipo… — Kageyama levou o braço livre para acariciar os fios ruivos, tentando acalmá-lo de alguma forma. — Mas no fim deu tudo certo, não? E mesmo que não desse, eu sempre soube que você estaria comigo de qualquer forma. 

— Kags… 

— Hum? 

— Você tá doente?

— Vai te catar! 

— É brincadeira! — Shouyou sorriu. — Mas é sério, acho que meu coração não aguenta passar por mais nada hoje…

— Relaxa que sua irmã é de boa com isso. — Kageyama começou a falar. — Pelo menos eu acho que ela é mais de boa. — Hinata comprimiu os lábios. — Eu já te disse; se algo acontecer, eu vou estar com você.

Hinata respirou fundo, tomando um pouco de coragem, pegando o celular que ficou o tempo todo em cima da mesinha ao lado de duas empadinhas de frango. Parecia que ele queria fazer tudo lentamente, até mesmo quando apertou o botão de ligar, ele sentiu como se o dedo tivesse pressionado em slow motion. Ao contrário de Kageyama, ele não tinha a coragem de falar tão rápido quanto ele. 

Tobio sabia exatamente a sensação, acabara de passar, afinal. Mas mesmo assim, ele não deixava de achar engraçado a forma como Hinata clicava tudo numa cautela tão, que parecia que naquele celular havia uma enorme bomba. 

Quando ele finalmente entrou no contato da irmã, seus olhos se viraram para o namorado, numa súplica – como um cachorrinho que não queria tomar banho. Kageyama apenas desviou o olhar para não cair naquele jogo sujo que Hinata sabia muito bem como fazer, e deixou com que o namorado se virasse com tudo aquilo. 

Vendo que não tinha mais jeito, ele simplesmente colocou a chamada, e logo sentiu suas mãos suarem. E como antes, a cada toque, Hinata sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca. Apesar de estar mais confiante, era diferente com a mesma família. 

Logo o celular foi atendido, e a imagem da irmã na frente do fogão com um sorriso no rosto apareceu. Ela mexia uma frigideira com uma colher de silicone. 

— Shou-chan, meu amor! — ela gritou animada, quase como uma cópia feminina de Hinata. — O que queres de mim, irmãozito? 

— Ah, nada não…. — Shouyou começava a ficar nervoso. — Tô ligando, só… 

Ela parou de mexer, encarando o celular. 

— Hummm… — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Quer conselhos amorosos de novo? A última vez que você me ligou com essa cara de corvo atropelado, foi por isso. 

Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar e Kageyama observou com interesse. Ele ainda não tinha aparecido para a Natsu, então estava apenas esperando sua deixa para sua entrada triunfal. 

— Ah… — o ruivo gaguejou, o suor descendo pela lateral da testa, tentando pensar numa desculpa para não entrar naquele assunto. 

Realmente, a última vez que tinha brigado com o namorado, a salvação da sua vida tinha sido sua irmã – e uma desconhecida no bar, mas isso ele nunca mencionaria. Quer dizer, não foi nada amoroso, apenas piadas e conselhos de dois bêbedos. Mas era vergonhoso da mesma maneira. 

— Ah, não… não é sobre isso não… — Hinata respondeu ansioso e desviando o olhar. 

Isso não passou despercebido pela irmã, que logo desligou o fogo e pegou o celular que estava apoiado de pé na prateleiras de temperos. 

— Hinata Shouyou, o que tá acontecendo? — ela perguntou séria, enquanto andava pela casa. Logo a imagem parou apenas no rosto dela e na parede branca com alguma nichos e plantinhas.

Hinata gaguejou, sem saber o que falar e pensando em seriamente sair correndo para o Alaska e se esconder em um iglu qualquer.

O ruivo deu olhada de relance para o namorado e viu um rosto coberto pela expectativa e uma estranha motivação. Ele mordeu o lábio por dentro, como costumava a fazer quando pensava demais e suspirou. 

— Irmã, você me ama? — ele disse, cuidadosamente e Tobio sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa. 

Natsu tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, sem saber o que aquilo exatamente significava.

— Se isso for dinheiro, Shou, pode esquecer. Vai pedir para aquele Sugar Daddy que você chama de amigo. — Ela disse de forma simples, fazendo Hinata corar e Kageyama fechar um pouquinho a cara. 

Se ele não soubesse que Kenma namorava com Kuroo, provavelmente teria um ciúmes imenso da amizade dele com o namorado. Ainda que achasse um pouco estranho todo esse apoio que o Cabeça-de-pudim dava para Hinata. 

— Kenma não é meu Sugar Daddy! — Hinata reclamou. 

— Eu tenho certeza que se ele não namorasse com o Kuroo, ele estaria fazendo isso pra te namorar, Hinata… — ela começou. — Ele pode até olho de gato, mas sou uns dez anos mais experiente!

— Por favor, eu não quero discutir isso… — o tom de voz envergonhado fez Natsu gargalhar do outro lado. 

— Mas então… — ela passou a mão pelo rosto. — Por que você está me ligando? 

Hinata novamente buscou os olhos do namorado e recebeu um sorriso, a mão do levantador indo se encaixar na sua. 

Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem:

— Eu preciso te contar uma novidade… — ele começou, a voz tremulando e revelando todo seu nervosismo. 

— Oh, eu gosto de novidades! — Natsu retrucou animada. 

— Eu não sei se você vai gostar tanto dessa… 

— Como não? Novidade sempre é bom, é tipo uma fofoca com um boa intenção. 

— Existe isso?

— Você nunca saberá! — Hinata apenas rolou os olhos, respirando fundo novamente. — Mas então, me diga! 

— Natsu… — Hinata estava completamente nervoso, e isso se mostrava pela mão que apertava com certa força a mão de Kageyama. — Eu não sei por onde começar… 

— Anda logo! 

— Eu… e-eu… eu sou gay, Natsu. 

Por um momento, houve um silêncio enorme. Hinata sentia o coração sair pela boca e Kageyama começou a ficar preocupado. 

— Tudo bem, mas qual é a novidade? — ela simplesmente perguntou, fazendo o outro ruivo ter um choque. 

— É… — Shouyou gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer. 

— Então quer dizer que você já sabia? — Tobio entrou de supetão na conversa, enfiando a cara na frente da câmera. 

— Kageyama! — a garota gritou animada. — E tem como não saber? — Hinata sentiu como se uma agulha o cutucasse. — É só prestar atenção por dois minutos. Quem tem um bom gaydar nem precisa prestar atenção. 

— Ei, eu ainda estou aqui! — Hinata enfiou a mão na cara do namorado, fazendo ele se afastar. — Como assim não tem como não saber. E o respeito, onde que fica?

— Primeiro, eu sou tua irmã mais velha. Quem deve respeito é você. Segundo, você só tem nariz pra vôlei e o único contato com uma garota que você tem é a Yachi. Yachi namora a Kiyoko. — Ela começou a monologar. — Há algumas semanas você me ligou pedindo dicas pra consertar uma briga amorosa. Amorosa com quem meu deus, com a bola de vôlei? Aí eu lembrei que não fazia muito tempo que Kageyama tinha entrado no time nacional e teve aquela entrevista mostrando as cartas que ele recebeu e logo depois você veio e pum! Conexões! Hinata eu não sou burra! Fora as outras milhões de vezes que você falava no Kageyama! Kageyama aqui, Kageyama lá. Meu deus como eu odeio esse menino e blá blá blá! Tudo mentira! Agora, quem é que tá aí? Kageyama! Eu sabia! SA.BI.A! Meu deus, eu não acredito que meu irmão namora com o melhor levantador no Japão e ainda tem um Sugar Daddy. Isso é um espécie de haré— a ligação foi desligada. 

Tobio atrás de si gargalhava com gostoso, com a mão na barriga e tudo. Hinata tinha uma cara de tacho sem explicação alguma. 

— Meu deus… — ele disse, depois de um tempo. — Me lembre de nunca apresentar a Miwa e a Natsu, pelo amor de deus. 

Kageyama gargalhou mais alto ainda, soltando lágrimas pelo canto dos olhos. 

— Isso seria o fim do mundo.


	8. É cocada, idiota!

Depois de meia hora depois daquela vergonha que tinha passado com a irmã, Natsu havia ligado de volta com um sorriso de orelha à orelha parabenizando o namoro de Hinata com Kageyama. Dava pra ver nos olhos da ruiva o quanto ela estava feliz.

Entretanto, isso era sua irmã, e Hinata estava muito preocupado quanto a reação dos pais sobre o namoro. De todos ali, ele sabia que os mais velhos eram os mais conservadores e apegados à cultura japonesa. 

Seria difícil, e ele não sabia nem por onde começar. A insegurança que tomava seu corpo agora, não era nenhum pouco comparável com a insegurança de antes. Pode se dizer que ele já sabia que a irmã levaria tudo numa boa - o que não anula em nada a ansiedade -, mas agora, saber que a chance de ser rejeitado tinha subido para quase noventa por cento, o assustava de formas astronômica. 

— Ei, não precisa ficar preocupado, Shou. — A irmã, que se mantinha sentada no sofá da sua sala, falou. — A mamãe te ama mais que tudo, e você é orgulho dela. Você sabe disso, Shou! 

Kageyama se mantinha atrás de Hinata, agarrado à cintura do outro, enquanto seu queixo se apoiava ao ombro esquerdo. Ele olhava preocupado. Era certo que queria se assumir de uma vez, e tirar o peso das costas, mas agora ele começava a se arrepender. 

Ele nunca tinha pensado que os pais de Shouyou seria dessa forma. Kageyama podia sentir pelos músculos tensos do outro, o quanto ele estava apreensivo sobre tudo isso. 

— Shouyou... — ele chamou de forma calma, como mantra. — Se quiser desistir disso, eu não me importo. 

— Eu realmente não sei… — dava pra perceber o quanto Hinata estava agoniado apenas pela sua voz. Ela estava pesada, como se forçasse mais um pouco, ela fosse quebrar. — Eu achava que enfrentar a família do Kageyama era mais difícil, mas pensar na possibilidade do papai ou a mamãe me rejeitando por causa disso, me deixa… 

— Shou, eu sei que eles são tradicionais, e que provavelmente, preferiam ver você com uma garota para que pudesse dar netos a eles. — A outra Hinata começou a falar. — Mas eles ainda são seus pais, nossos pais. Eu não sei nada do que você está sentindo, eu não posso afirmar que vai ficar tudo bem, mas eu estou aqui. E eu acho que falar com a mamãe por de ser melhor do que falar com os dois de uma vez. 

— Eu não conheço ela direito, Natsu. Ela é mais compreensiva? — Kageyama perguntou. 

— Bem mais. Ela é do tipo de mãe que mesmo não gostando muito da ideia, acaba parando para ouvir. Foi a mesma coisa quando Hinata disse que queria ir para o Brasil. Ela não gostou nadinha, mas depois de uma conversa, ela acabou aceitando e hoje ela diz pra meio mundo que o filho está no exterior. — Natsu riu, voltando seu olhar para o irmão que seguia pensativo. 

— Foi ela quem convenceu o papai também… — Shouyou comentou, baixinho. 

— Tá vendo, Shou! Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei que vai ocorrer tudo bem. Se quiser eu posso ficar na chamada com você! — A Hinata falou, incentivado o ruivo.

O ruivo pensou um pouco, deixando a conversa em silêncio por algum tempo

— Tudo bem. — Ele respondeu, ainda um pouco trêmulo. 

— Você tem certeza disso? — Kageyama perguntou, incerto de que o seu ruivinho estava nem. 

— Tenho. — Shouyou respondeu. — Se eu não fizer isso agora, uma outra hora vou ter que fazer. E, provavelmente, vou ter que encarar os dois pessoalmente. Acho que seria pior. 

— Vou chamar a mamãe primeiro, então. — Natsu anunciou, parando a chamada por alguns segundos. 

Kageyama, que nunca tinha se desgrudado de Shou até aquela hora, acabou se distanciando como haviam feito em todas as ligações. 

O ruivo olhou pra ele com um sorriso pequeno, e como quase uma tradição, entrelaçaram as mãos por baixo da mesa, sem que alguém pela câmera do celular pudesse ver. 

Eles saíram daquele torpor rapidinho quando ouviram a voz da Hinata mais velha falar algo como "Calma, tô entrando, eu ainda não sei mexer nisso direito". 

Shou achou divertido como a mãe apareceu com os óculos enquanto olhava para tela de um jeito meio esquisito. 

Demorou algum tempo até que a mãe perceber que a câmera já estava ligada e os garotos já apareciam da sua tela. 

— Shou-chan! — ela disse animada, se aproximando um pouco do celular. — Meu deus, cada semana que passa parece que você está mais velho. Meu coração não aguenta desse jeito! — sorriu, enquanto exclamava. — E Kageyama, como você está um rapaz bonito!

— Obrigado, senhora Akage! — o moreno agradeceu.

Shouyou queria responder com igual animação, mas o nervosismo não deixava.

— Pois é, eu cresci mais. — O ruivo respondeu de forma simples, apertando um pouco a mão de Kageyama. 

— Hum? Que tipo de resposta é essa, filho? — a mãe perguntou. — Nem parece que se gaba por ter crescido uns centímetros. 

Natsu riu, enquanto tampava a boca. 

— Mãe, a senhora tá sentada? — Shouyou perguntou de forma rápida. Ele não sabia por onde começar, tão pouco continuar um assunto que mascarasse sua ansiedade. 

Percebendo onde Hinata queria chegar, Tobio sussurrou um "vai ficar tudo bem", e esperou que o ruivo começasse. Ele sabia que quem tinha que falar era ele, porque se não fosse, já teria dito assim que a ligação começou. 

— Estou sim, porque? — a mais velha perguntou, estranhando a atitude do filho. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

— Não se preocupe, mãe. — Natsu interveio. — É só uma coisa que eles querem contar. 

— É algo grave? Vocês parecem tensos. — Akage comentou, ficando um pouco mais séria. 

Shouyou respirou fundo, falando:

— Não fique brava comigo porque não estou falando isso pessoalmente. Eu gostaria, mas… acho que ainda tenho medo. 

— Medo do que? — indagou a mãe. 

— Eu não… eu não sei, mãe… — a voz de Shouyou falhou, e Kageyama começou a se preocupar. 

Do outro lado, Natsu torcia internamente para o irmão se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo que queria falar alguma coisa, ela sabia que só ele poderia enfrentar aquilo. 

— É alguma coisa com o treino? Você vai ter que ficar aí mais alguns anos? 

Shouyou negou com a cabeça, olhando pra baixo. Suas mãos se soltaram da de Kageyama e foram para no colo, uma remexendo na outra, querendo dissipar o nervosismo. 

— Shou, você está me deixando preocupada! 

— Calma, mãe… — Natsu disse novamente. — Quem está nervoso é ele. 

— E porque, Shou? 

— É difícil, mãe! — Shouyou falou um pouco mais alto, fazendo as duas ficarem em silêncio. 

— Hinata, você precisa ter um pouco de calma. — Tobio pediu e o ruivo respirou fundo novamente. 

— Mãe, eu não gosto de garotas. — Ele disse direito, sem desviar o olhar dos próprios dedos. — Eu… gosto de meninos, e Kageyama e eu, estamos namorando. 

Natsu e Kageyama ficaram quietos esperando uma resposta, o Hinata não ousou desviar os olhos do colo, e lá na tela do celular, Akane tinha um olhar surpreso, sem saber muito bem o que dizer, então o silêncio se sobressaiu.

— Bem… — Ela começou a falar, assustando um pouco os três. — Eu já esperava, mas ainda é um choque ouvir isso da sua boca. 

Shouyou ergueu a cabeça, os olhos começando a lacrimejar sem que ele percebesse. 

— Mãe… — Natsu começou a falar. 

— Não, não pense errado, meu amor. É só… — ela suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. — Eu só… 

— Netos… uma família normal? — Hinata perguntou, a voz quebradiça, denunciando um choro que ficou guardado durante aqueles poucos minutos. Tobio não aguentou mais e o abraçou pelas costas, como estavam antes. 

— Eu não sei dizer… — a voz da mãe também estava quebradiça e embargada. — Desculpe, eu preciso pensar nisso um pouco. — Então, a sua imagem saiu da tela. Ela tinha desligado a chamada. 

Hinata olhou incrédulo, sem saber o que pensar. Ele se virou para Kageyama, enfiando seu rosto no peitoral do maior. 

— Ela me odeia, não é? — ele perguntou, a voz quase não saindo pela falha. 

Tobio sentia sua camisa ganhando pequenos pontinhos úmidos aos poucos. Ele não hesitou em passar os braços pelo corpo do outro e apertar. 

— Ela não disse isso, Shouyou. Ela disse pra você não pensar errado. É como ela disse, é um choque. — Ele começou a falar. — Nem todo mundo é igual, como minha mãe ou meu pai, às vezes ela só precisa organizar a cabeça dela e conversar com seu pai sobre isso. Eu acho que ela quer que você não pense que ela te odeia, até ela aceitar a ideia toda. 

— E se não for isso? 

— Eu tenho certeza que não é. 

Natsu havia saído da chamada também, provavelmente indo ligar para a mãe e conversar. Aquele abraço durou alguns segundo, até que Hinata foi se acalmando aos poucos. 

Ele descolou o rosto da camisa branca que o outro usava, olhando pra cima. 

— Obrigado por isso. — Ele disse, passando pelo rosto, para enxugar as lágrimas.

— Eu sempre te disse que estaria com você. — Kageyama sorriu, se debruçando e dando um selinho rápido. — Eu tenho certeza que mais tarde ela te manda uma mensagem, não fique pensando muito nisso. 

— Tudo bem… — Hinata voltou ao seu cantinho, mas dessa vez deixando sua cabeça de lado, o que fez com que ele olhasse para a mesa cheia de coisa que estava ali. — Ainda temos a live pra fazer… — ele comentou. 

— Eu já tinha descartado a ideia, não precisa fazer isso. — Kageyama respondeu de uma vez. 

— Pior do que a minha mãe desligando na minha cara, não tem nada. — Ele reclamou, fazendo o moreno sorrir. 

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim, acho que ver você experimentando tudo isso vai ser a minha diversão. 

— Você realmente quer me ver se ferrado, né? 

— Vai fazer meu dia! 

Kageyama sorriu largo, apertando o outro ainda mais. 

— Tudo bem, mas é só a live ou… 

— Vamos fazer tudo e desde o começo. — Hinata começou. — Eu não ligo para o que o público vai falar. As pessoas diziam que eu nunca me tornaria um jogador pela minha altura e hoje estou aqui. E eu também…. 

— Eu também o que? 

— Eu também quero que seu direct pare de receber declarações… 

— Isso é ciúmes? 

— Ué, não posso? 

— Pode, claro que pode. 

Hinata sorriu, sentindo um pequeno alívio e se distanciou novamente. 

— Eu chamei o Kenma e o Kuroo pra me dar a força pra isso. Eles também tiveram que passar pela mesma coisa. — Hinata comentou, se sentando direito, voltando seus olhos para a mesa. Catou um brigadeiro que estava na sua frente e comeu. — Eles vão dar uma moral, eu acho. Ou zoar com a sua cara. 

— Provavelmente a segunda opção. — O moreno concordou, fazendo o outro gargalhar. 

Apesar de estar claramente tentando disfarçar o incômodo, Kageyama não queria que outro se prendesse a pensamentos tristes, por isso, acima de competir com os patetas do seu time, ele faria de tudo para deixar Hinata distraído até a mãe o ligar de volta. 

Ele esperou o ruivo limpar o rosto no banheiro, enquanto ajeitava o celular no tripé pequeno que havia comprado pra pôr o celular, para não precisar ficar segurando. Ele colocou num lugar confortável para enquadrar ele, que iria se manter sentado no tapete, e as pernas de Hinata que se manteria sentado no sofá. 

Ok, talvez isso fosse mais fácil na sua cabeça, porque assim que o namorado voltou do banheiro, sua barriga começou a se contorcer em ansiedade. Ele olhou para o celular e parecia que o celular tinha olhado para ele também. 

— Tá pronto? — O ruivo perguntou, assim que sentou no sofá e pegou o próprio celular para checar se havia alguma mensagem, ficando um pouco decepcionado por ver que a minha se mantinha offline. 

— Quer mesmo? 

— Só liga isso logo, Kageyama. 

— Tudo bem, então. — O moreno se esticou para ligar o celular. A live aconteceria pelo instagram, onde ele sabia mexer mais ou menos. Na verdade, ele tinha sido obrigado a isso, já que os times e os respectivos patrocinadores precisavam de uma rede social ativa para divulgação. 

E querendo ou não, ele e Ushijima eram os mais pedidos para isso e eles nem entendiam o porquê.

Kageyama arrumou tudo, conferiu se não tinha nenhum filtro na sua cara e iniciou, com o s dedos tremendo, mas iniciou. Por alguns momentos apareceu a opção de cancelar, mas logo a câmera foi ligada e seu rosto estava aparecendo. Bem, agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Aquele horário, apesar de ser de manhã no Brasil, era noite no Japão, horário onde quase todo mundo já estava em casa. 

Logo os números começaram a subir, 1, 2 , 3, 5 e ele já não conseguia contar mais, junto dos comentários que variavam entre “Mas que surpresa” “Vim mais rápido que um trem” “Quem é aquele atrás dele?” “Por que ele não fala nada?”

Kageyama olhou pra cima, meio perdido, recebendo um “se vira, ai” de Hinata, que estava segurando o riso. 

Ele respirou fundo. 

— Então… — ele começou. — Sei que isso parece estranho vindo de mim, mas… é, nem questionem. Eu vi que muita gente sugeriu fazer uma live ou algum vídeo experimentando algumas comidas típicas do Brasil. E é isso que eu vou fazer. 

O chat daquele vídeo ao vivo triplicou a quantidade de comentário, os quais o moreno mal conseguiu acompanhar com os olhos. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e continuou:

— Eu to com algumas coisas aqui, que eu não faço a mínima ideia do que são, mas uma pessoa vai explicar cada uma, né? — Ele olhou pra cima, esperando que Hinata falasse. 

— Eu já vou entrar? Rápido assim? — Hinata perguntou baixinho, quase em pânico. 

Kageyama deu de ombro e voltou seus olhos para o celular. 

— Sabem o protegido do Kodzuken? 

— É sério, Kageyama? 

— Vocês sabem que Kenma patrocina um cara chamado Hinata, não é? —O chat naquele momento surtou. 

Hinata, no sofá, se irritou com as palavras de Kageyama, e apareceu de surpresa na câmera. 

— Eu não sou protegido do Kenma! — o ruivo protestou, fazendo o chat ter um mini surto. 

Hinata era conhecido, mas não por ser um jogador, ele até tinha certa fama com isso, mas todos o conheciam como o cara que o Kenma patrocina. O que gerava bastante curiosidade sobre o porquê do cabeça-de-pudim fazer isso por uma pessoa. 

— Acho que aqui todo mundo sabe que Hinata está em treinamento com o vôlei de praia e nessas minhas férias eu vim aqui. Nós fomos colegas de escola no ensino médio e chegamos todos os três anos do nacional. — Ele complementou. — Ele está há mais tempo aqui e vai me ajudar. 

Por incrível que pareça, mesmo sem dar um único sorriso, as pessoas estavam gostando daquilo e no meio daqueles que só queria saber as reações e coisas do tipo, tinham aqueles que especulavam a amizade dos dois. Vendo esses comentários, ele se lembrou o que realmente iria fazer. 

— Eu queria fazer um pedido a vocês: Eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai durar, como vocês estão vendo aqui, não tem exatamente muita coisa, até porque estou aqui há duas semanas e já comi algumas coisas, mas eu peço que fiquem até o final porque... — sua voz engasgou ali, mas ele limpou a garganta. — Porque eu tenho uma novidade pra dizer. 

— Quer começar com o que? — Hinata se ajeitou do lado de Kageyama, olhando para a mesina. — Tem mais doce do que salgado. 

— Vou começar com um salgado, então. — “Meu deus, eu não levo o menor jeito pra isso… Korai e Ushijima devem estar morrendo de rir.”, Kageyama pensou assim que Hinata apontou uma forminha branca com uma massa amarela dentro. 

— O nome disse é empadinha de frango, e sério, é uma das melhores coisas que você vai comer. — Hinata falou e o moreno catou em cima da mesa a empadinha, examinando com cuidado. 

— É um pouco pesada. — Ele olhou bem e deu uma bocada. — A massa é meio dura… mas… hum… o recheio é bom! 

— Bom né?

— Como é nome mesmo? — Kageyama perguntou assim que terminou de mastigar. 

— Empadinha de frango. 

— Quase o mesmo do pastel. 

— É porque é o mesmo recheio.

— Empadinha de frango… — ele disse. — Agora eu sei falar a letra R direito. 

Hinata gargalhou, principalmente porque o chat perguntou o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas ele não acabou dizendo, mantendo a piada interna.

— Será que dá pra ser um doce, agora? —Hinata falou. 

— Tu que manda. 

— Come o brigadeiro, então. — Shouyou indicou. — Acho que é o melhor doce, depois vem a cocada. 

— Qual que é?

— Aqueles pequenos nas forminhas. 

— Porque eles colocam tudo em forminhas assim? — Kageyama perguntou curioso. 

— Sei lá, eu vi no aniversário da sobrinha do Pedro, ai só coloquei também. 

O moreno não deu muita importância, enfiando uma bolinha daquela de uma vez na boca. 

— E ai? — Hinata indagou. 

— Muito bom, mas é bem doce… — ele catou outra e comeu. — Bem doce na verdade, a comida salgada daqui já não é tão salgada, mas os doces são bem fortes. 

— É eu também percebi isso. 

— Mas é bom… como é o nome mesmo?

— Brigadeiro… 

— Bom, o nome disse é brigadeiro… 

O chat comentava aos poucos a cada coisa que Kageyama ia comendo, alguns pedindo para que contasse logo a novidade pois teria que sair da live. 

— Esse é aquele você falou que é a cocaína, né? — Kageyama pegou um doce branco com alguns fiozinhos. 

Hinata que bebia um suco, acabou por cuspir um pouco, dando risada logo em seguida.

— O que você disse? 

— Cocaína. 

Hinata não aguentou e gargalhou com gosto, largando o copo em cima da mesa para segurar a barriga. Algumas pessoas perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, mas Shouyou só sabia rir.

— Não é cocaína, é cocada, idiota! — Hinata praticamente gritou. — Cocaína é uma droga! 

Kageyama arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer, mas acabou rindo também, porque ele realmente não sabia. 

— Tudo bem… — ele disse depois de recuperar o fôlego. — Não é cocaína, é cocada. Confundi o nome. — Então ele experimentou, gostando do doce em específico. 

Foi terminando de comer uma porção de canjica, que o nervosismo voltou a bater, mas como Hinata mesmo tinha dito: nada superava o medo da confissão para os pais. 

Além disso, ninguém do time ou dos patrocinadores realmente ligava com isso, então para eles era só um capricho.

Depois de terminar de deixar a canequinha em cima da mesa, ele limpou a boca anunciando que falaria agora. 

Hinata estava um pouco tenso por isso, e também porque ele havia acabado de ver na sua barra de notificação, que a mãe havia mandando uma mensagem de voz. 

— Eu realmente não levo jeito pra isso, e a live foi feita pela provocação do Korai, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. — O chat riu, dizendo que era a cara de Korai fazer isso com ele. — Mas enfim, promessa é dívida, né? Então eu vou contar a novidade. — Como já havia feito antes, eles seguraram a mão um do outro por baixo da mesa, buscando segurança e conforto. — Sei que muitos de vocês não vão gostar ou sei lá, mas não é como se eu me importasse com isso. Tem muito tempo que eu quero falar e colocar tudo em pratos limpos, mas eu não tive oportunidade e agora que eu estou com ele aqui, eu posso fazer isso. 

Se até aquela hora já tinha gente o suficiente pra fazer as mensagens desaparecerem e, agora, algumas nem apareciam na tela. Alguns já haviam notados os movimentos das mãos dos dois por baixo da mesa e comentavam loucamente. 

Kageyama respirou fundo como sempre fazia, e soltou a bomba.

— Hinata e eu estamos namorando há quatro anos.

Foram menos de dez palavras, que fizeram os seguidores surtarem e se revirarem por trás da tela que os separavam, e por incrível que pareça, a maioria dos comentários que apareciam, eram parabenizando pela coragem e dizendo que os dois eram um belo casal e que além de ótimo levantador, Kageyama também era alguém de valor. 

— Eu agradeço quem realmente está apoiando, isso é bom e trás uma certa felicidade, e como eu já disse, eu não ligo pra quem não gostou. — Ele se virou para Hinata. — Quer dizer alguma coisa?

— Só que ele é comprometido. 

Kageyama caiu na gargalhada, sabendo muito bem para quem era aquela mensagem. 

— Então, eu acho que é isso… não sei se farei outra live ou algo assim, isso é muito cansativo, mas gostei da experiência. Então, mais. 

— Meu deus! — Hinata praticamente gritou, assim que o vídeo foi pausado. — Você foi muito direto, como conseguiu? 

— Como você mesmo disse: nada supera a experiência com a mamãe mais cedo. — Ele brincou. — E falando em mãe, ela te enviou alguma coisa? 

Hinata teve um pequeno choque ao se lembrar. 

— Ela enviou um áudio… — ele olhou para Kageyama, esperançoso.

— Então coloca. 

Hinata nunca foi tão rápido para abrir o celular e colocar na aplicação de mensagens. Inspirando e expirando rápido, ele colocou a mensagem pra tocar.

— Oi filho, me desculpe por sair daquela maneira, eu só precisava conversar com seu pai por um momento e refletir. — Akane deu uma pausa. — Eu te amo mais do que tudo, com suas diferenças, assim como seu pai. Eu espero que entenda que eu só queria me recuperar do choque, porque apesar de já perceber isso em você, eu me apeguei ao pensamento de que não, você não era gay ou algo do tipo. Eu realmente queria netos, mas conversando com seu pai, eu cheguei a conclusão de que você não precisa de uma mulher pra isso. Você continua sendo o nosso orgulho Shou, eu te amo e seu pai também. Ele não quis participar do áudio por vergonha, mas ele me pediu pra afirmar isso. Ainda é um pouco estranho, mas eu prometo me acostumar com tudo isso. Fale para o Kageyama que ele é bem vindo e que ele pode se considerar da família. Me ligue assim que puder, eu te amo. 

Hinata tinha os olhos e voz embargada, um choro quase de criança querendo sair. 

— Eu te disse que ela só precisava de um tempo, meu amor. — Kageyama disse o abraçando e beijando o topo dos fios ruivos. — Agora liga pra ela .

Com o incentivo do namorado, Hinata ligou para mãe que os recebeu com um sorriso amigável. Os seus pais estavam na cozinha, enquanto o pai fazia uma esteirinha de sushi, a mãe conversava com os dois e tentava levar a situação de um jeito mais normal possível. 

A ligação não durou muito, já que ambos estavam cozinhando, mas foi o suficiente para a Hinata perceber que teve um medo atoa, e que agora com tudo resolvido, ele poderia finalmente ter a sua vida privada sem medo. 

No meio daquela manhã, ambos colocaram a foto que mais gostavam em cada perfil, sendo bem recebido pela a maioria dos seguidores. A foto do Cristo Redentor tinha um significado especial e eles guardariam e levariam onde estivessem, e por mais que parecesse besteira tudo aquilo, eles sabiam que era o início de uma vida em conjunto e sem segredos.


	9. Eu Gosto Dele

Já era a terceira semana que estavam juntos, e Hinata já podia contar os dias que tinha para aproveitar com Kageyama. Depois do dia em que finalmente tiraram o peso de se assumirem quem eram de verdade, Hinata não passou nenhum dia sequer sem ver o nome de Kageyama estampado nos sites de fofocas. No mesmo dia, eles sem quererem foram acabar em primeiro lugar nos mais comentados do twitter. 

Nunca que Hinata pensaria numa coisa dessas, quer dizer, ele sabia que iria fazer uma comoção muito grande dentro dos próprios fãs de Kageyama, mas que fosse chegar a outros tópicos como as revistas de fofocas e coisas do tipo, ele nunca tinha pensado. Até mesmo mensagens de revistas e programas de entrevistas Kageyama e ele receberam. 

Kenma e Kuroo que trocavam mensagem quase o todo com o ruivo, praticamente surtaram, já que eles acompanharam ao vivo o vídeo dos dois. Kenma era um Streamer e bem quando ele estava jogando seus joguinhos, ele parou para reagir à transmissão de Kageyama, e o loiro tinha mais de quatro milhões de inscritos no canal. 

Parando pra pensar, ele achava que todo aquele sucesso repentino era por causa da peripécia do cabeça-de-pudim.

Mas agora já estava tudo mais calmo, e Hinata estava aproveitando ao máximo que podia, porque depois daquela semana, ele provavelmente só veria Kageyama depois de um ano. 

Naquele momento, estava dentro de um táxi para conhecerem mais um dos pontos turísticos do Rio de Janeiro: O Pão de Açúcar. 

Kageyama não estava muito convicto de que entrar naquele bondinho pendurado em uma corda era seguro. Não era medo… Não, ele não estava com medo e nem apreensivo, ele só estava… ok, talvez ele estivesse com um pouco de medo. Qual é! São quase quatrocentos metros de altura, como ele não ficaria com medo?

— Kageyama, por que você está roendo as unhas? — Hinata perguntou, assim que se colocou o cinto de segurança e falou para o motorista onde iriam. — Não me diga… 

— Aquilo é muito alto, ok? To com um pouco de medo sim… 

— É uma das coisas seguras do mundo, Kageyama. — Hinata riu. — É sério? 

— Que que tem? — o moreno perguntou, emburrado e virando o rosto para a janela, vendo as ruas bem movimentadas. 

O ruivo gargalhou com gosto, se remexendo no banco até ficar mais próximo do namorado. Só não ficou mais colado a ele porque o cinto de segurança não deixou, mas o tanto que ele conseguiu, foi suficiente para agarrar a mão do outro. 

— Kageyama, você tem quase um e noventa de altura. Quem deveria ter medo de altura era eu. 

— Você está tentando me reconfortar? — Tobio indagou, sem virar o rosto. 

— Não posso? 

— Quando você tirando sarro da minha cara, não, não pode. 

— Mas eu não to tirando sarro, só to perguntando se você tem medo. Qualquer coisa a gente vai em outro lugar. — Ele falou. 

— Mas você não me disse que não tinha ido até hoje porque queria ir comigo? Eu não posso simplesmente dizer não pra Isso. — Kageyama disse, se virando novamente, o rosto com algumas sardinhas ruivas. 

— Bem, isso é verdade. Dizem que tem umas das vistas mais lindas do mundo e eu queria ver com você, mas isso muda se você não estiver confortável, Tobio. — O ruivo disse manhoso, fazendo Kageyama sentir o rosto um pouquinho quente. 

— Nós vamos, tudo bem? Não vai ser tão ruim e eu não estou morrendo de medo. — O levantador começou. — Só estou apreensivo.

— Tem certeza? — Hinata perguntou apenas por precaução. Era óbvio que quando Kageyama enfiava algo na cabeça absolutamente ninguém, nem mesmo ele, tirava. 

— Absoluta.

Com aquela sentença, Hinata sorriu, apertando mais o contato das mãos, voltando a se encostar novamente no banco. Pelo retrovisor, o motorista olhou sem entender muito o que os dois falavam, então apenas seguiu o caminho, fazendo Kageyama prestar mais atenção naquela parte da cidade que ainda não tinha conhecido. 

Não demorou muito para chegarem, Hinata e Kageyama dividiram o valor da corrida e saíram de mãos dadas na praça General Tibúrcio, pegando a direção de onde o bondinho saia e subia o para o compilado de morros.

Tinha uma fila organizada, mas estava bem quente, eles tinham que admitir. Mas pela previsão de Hinata, ambos haviam levado bolsas pequenas com água e alguma coisa para não passarem mal no calor. 

Eles não iriam sozinhos, já que dentro do bondinho cabia mais de sessenta pessoas, então era de se esperar que o calor triplicasse. Eles até pensaram em pegar uma praia depois, mas como estava com o sol bem forte, Kageyama disse que seria perigoso pegarem uma insolação, principalmente porque tanto um quanto o outro não era acostumados ao um calor tão intenso. Então o plano era apenas ir no bondinho, apreciar a vista, ir embora e fazer alguma coisa juntos; como assistir um filme ou assim. 

Demorou um pouco até chegar a vez deles. Entrou mais algumas pessoas, não muitas, cerca de vinte ou trinta. Por sorte ambos conseguiram um lugar perto das janelas.

— Preparado? — Hinata perguntou com um sorriso ao ver que Kageyama agarrou a sua mão, assim que o veículo deu um tranco e começou a deslizar, indicando que já estavam em movimento. 

— Para de fazer graça com isso, Hinata. 

— Mas eu não estou fazendo graça. Olha, a gente tá começando a sair do chão! — Shouyou gritou animado, assustando Kageyama, que acabou apertando mais sua mão. — Olha o mar! É muito grande vendo daqui de cima! 

Kageyama respirou fundo antes de direcionar os olhos para as janelas, Hinata estava um pouco na sua frente, quase debruçado nas janelas. O sol batia incessantemente o mar abaixo deles, fazendo um reflexo alaranjado, ainda que não fosse pôr ou nascer do sol. Aos poucos sua mão relaxou, ao ver não era tão assustador assim. Ele se aproximou mais do namorado, largando a mão e passando um braço por cima dos ombros do mais baixo. Shouyou se aconchegou. 

— É realmente bonito… — Tobio murmurou. 

— Eu te disse… 

— Não é que às vezes você não é um exagerado! — o moreno brincou.

— Eu nunca sou exagerado, Kageyama!

— Como não? Não lembra quando fomos pela primeira vez em Tóquio e você achou que uma torre de transmissão era a SkyTree? 

— Eu era muito novo. 

O levantador apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo logo em seguida. Eles aproveitaram bem os três minutos que dava para ficar no bondinho, tirando uma foto rápida ali dentro e logo descendo na primeira parada onde tinha algumas lojas, e mais alguns espaços que eles não sabiam muito bem o que era cada um. Eles não tinham marcado nada em específico para fazerem, e como o bondinho saia a cada vinte minutos, eles apenas comeriam alguma coisa e tirariam algumas fotos e voltariam para o conforto da casa fresquinha. 

E foi assim que fizeram, logo quando desceram na segunda estação, já não havia muita coisa pra fazerem, então apenas descansaram um pouco e vinte minutos depois eles estavam voltando. Pegaram um táxi da mesma forma e não demorou muito para Hinata estar abrindo a porta do apartamento. 

Pedro não se encontrava em casa, tinha saído fazer alguma coisa com os amigos. Hinata não sabia o que era, apenas sabia que o brasileiro não ia voltar até a noite. 

— Eu acho melhor a gente tomar um banho, estou todo suado. — Kageyama reclamou. 

— Eu também… se quiser indo na frente, eu vou abrir as janelas. — O ruivo respondeu, tirando a bolsa dos ombros. 

— Não quer me acompanhar? — Tobio perguntou e Hinata estreitou os olhos. 

— Eu sei muito bem que tipo de convite é esse. 

— Mais um motivo pra você aceitar!

O atacante gargalhou com gosto, se aproximando do outro e apoiando seus dois antebraços nos ombros do maior. 

— Hum, será que eu aceito? 

Foi a vez de Kageyama estreitar os olhos. Suas mão foram parar na cintura do ruivo, trazendo-o para perto. Ambos ficaram com o rosto quase colado, enquanto um tinha um sorriso divertido o outro tinha uma carranca pela brincadeira. 

Hinata foi quem quebrou a troca de olhares, selando um beijo intenso. A língua praticamente invadindo a boca do outro sem uma certa permissão. Kageyama retribuiu, apertando um pouco a cintura, começando a ofegar com a mão que passou a brincar com os fios da sua nuca. 

Então, Hinata se separou sem aviso. 

— Quem sabe outra hora, pervertido-san. — Ele se afastou em definitivo, fazendo o moreno fechar o rosto de forma mal humorada. 

— Isso é sério? 

— É claro, porque não seria? Tenho que pensar no almoço e na bagunça que está no quarto. — Ele começou a falar. — Nem tudo são rosas, Bakayama. 

— Isso é crueldade, isso sim. 

— Tá, tá. — Ele balançou a mão, se virando de costas e indo em direção à cozinha. — Agora vai tomar um banho, que depois eu vou. 

— Ajudaria a economizar a água, tem certeza que não quer? 

— Quem paga minhas despesas é o Kenma, não se preocupe com isso. 

— Eu não acredito! — Kageyama disse, parecendo estar ofendido. 

Lá da cozinha, Hinata gargalhou com gosto novamente.

Kageyama terminou de tomar banho e se ofereceu para arrumar o quarto, dado que já havia decorado onde o ruivo guardava cada coisa. Hinata tomou banho rápido também, deixando as batatas descascadas e cortadas secando para depois jogá-las no óleo quente. 

Eles almoçaram sob um silêncio confortável enquanto a televisão passava alguma programação em nenhum dos dois estavam interessados. Não havia muita coisa pra fazer, então eles apenas arrumaram a cozinha de toda a bagunça escutando algumas músicas de uma playlist aleatória que Kageyama tinha no celular. Com essa deixa, eles apenas se deitaram, apenar para aproveitar o resto do dia.

Veja bem, a casa estava arrumada, o sol estava quente demais para pegar uma praia e metade da programação de TV não fazia sentido nenhum para Kageyama. 

— Quer assistir alguma coisa na Netflix? — Foi Hinata que quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns minutos sentindo as mãos de Kageyama nos seus pés. Eles estavam deitado de um jeito meio estranho, primeiro que ninguém queria realmente ficar no sofá, porque esquentaria mais, então optaram por ficarem no tapete da sala, e para realmente servir os dois naquele espaço, eles simplesmente deitaram um de ponta-cabeça para o outro. 

— Tem alguma coisa boa naquilo fora alguns doramas? — o moreno perguntou, levantando a cabeça por um momento e olhando o outro. 

— Pedro andou me recomendando algumas séries… — o ruivo começou. — Tem duas que eu fiquei com vontade de ver. Uma é The Umbrella Academy e a outra a Anne with E. 

— Acho que eu já ouvi falar das duas, acho que o Ushijima vê, algo assim… mas não faço a minima ideia do que se trata. 

— Vamos ver? 

— Certeza?

— Tem algo melhor pra sugerir? 

Kageyama deu de ombros, começando a se levantar esperando que o outro colocasse a série que ele queria. Não demorou muito para que eles se sentassem um do lado do outro, Hinata descaradamente colocando uma das suas pernas em cima da perna de Kageyama enquanto fala algo sobre estar empolgado. 

O primeiro episódio começou um tanto estranho, do nada uma mulher simplesmente pariu um bebê depois de ter caído em uma piscina, só aquilo fez os dois ajeitarem as colunas e prestar atenção de fato na história que começava a ser narrada. Foram um, dois, três e quando estavam no começo do quarto episódio, é que perceberam o quanto estavam presos à história e à narrativa. 

— Será que deveríamos fazer uma pausa? — Kageyama perguntou. Nesse momento, o moreno estava com a cabeça repousada no colo do ruivo, enquanto este mexia de forma carinhosa nos fios negros. 

— Mas tá tão interessante, Tobio! — Hinata reclamou manhoso, pegando no rosto do namorado e virando pra cima. — Só mais esse, por favor. 

— A gente vai morrer vendo isso, é?

— Esse é o conceito de maratonar. Ou você queria estar correndo uns vinte quilômetros nesse sol? — o atacante perguntou com um sorriso. 

— Você sabe ser bem persuasivo quando quer, né? —Tobio riu. — Só que você fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer. 

— Você não ta muito folgado, não?

— Qual é, eu te ajudei a arrumar o quarto. 

— Nossa, quanta atividade! — Hinata revirou os olhos.

— E te ajudei a arrumar a cozinha também. — O moreno argumentou. 

— Hum, não tá sendo muito convincente… — as mãos de Hinata foram parar em cada lado do rosto, enfiando os dedos indicadores nas covinhas do namorado que sempre se formavam quando ele dava um sorriso. 

O moreno estreitou os olhos. Custava fazer uma pipoquinha? Não é que ele estivesse reclamando, estava gostoso estar deitado no colo dele enquanto assistiam algo, mas ele sentia o estômago pedir por comida. Foi então, que pensando no que faria o outro mudar de ideia, que ele se lembrou de algo.

— Eu compro o próximo volume de One Piece pra você se for fazer pipoca. 

Não deu dois segundos e Hinata estava em pé, tropeçando nos chinelos e indo para a cozinha.

— Você também consegue ser persuasivo quando quer! — De lá Hinata gritou e Kageyama gargalhou com vontade.

— Ambos sabem jogar esse jogo, sabia? 

— Ainda bem, senão seria um namoro chato. — Ele apontou sua cabeça perto da porta, mostrando a língua. 

Kageyama se mantinha sentado, devolveu de forma infantil, fazendo os dois gargalharem. 

— Quer ajuda com alguma coisa? — Tobio questionou depois que se passou alguns minutos. Hinata já estava terminando de derreter a manteiga. 

— Hum, eu estava pensando em fazer chá gelado pra acompanhar. 

— Chá? Sério? 

— Você não pode… quer dizer, nós não podemos ficar exagerando no refrigerante e tomar café num calor desses é suicídio. — Hinata retrucou, pegando o pacote com o milho dentro, sem olhar a quantidade exata que era pra fazer. — Qual é, chá gelado é gostoso, e acompanha super bem. Você sabe fazer? 

— Ok, o senhor que manda. E sim, eu sei fazer. — Respondeu, começando a se levantar.

Tobio pegou o canecão nas portas debaixo do armário e encheu de água, o suficiente para dois copos cheios e colocou pra ferver. Hinata estava chacoalhando a panela, com um pano em cada uma das pontas, apenas para a pipoca não queimar no fundo. Kageyama achou a cena engraçada, porque não era só a panela que chacoalhava, os cachinhos despontados do cabelo ruivo também, pra lá e pra cá, numa dancinha estranha. Ele deixou isso pra lá, indo para a geladeira pegar alguma forminha de gelo para rechear os copos, depositou-as sobre a bancada da pia. A panela de pipoca parou de estourar e Hinata abriu a tampa, sentindo o cheirinho da manteiga derretida, logo despejando-as em um pote. 

— Será que falta sal? — Ele perguntou retoricamente, pegando um pouco e experimentando. Sentindo que não estava como queria, ele apenas colocou mais um pouco de sal e chacoalhou. — Acho que agora está bom. Quer? 

Kageyama apenas esticou a mão e catou um bocado, comendo.

— Tá ótimo. Eu nunca consigo fazer pipocas assim.

— Deve ser porque você coloca pouco óleo. — Hinata deduziu. 

Kageyama se mantinha encostado de costas pia, apenas observando a água fazer as primeiras bolhas no fundo. 

— Mas não é bom colocar muito, não é? 

— Mas se colocar de menos, elas não estouram. 

— Mas se colocar demais elas ficam encharcadas, certo?

— É, mas… 

— Nós estamos mesmo discutindo como se faz uma pipoca? — Tobio perguntou com um sorriso.

— Isso sempre foi recorrente com a gente, nem sei porque você está impressionado. — Hinata largou a vasilha cheia dos grãozinhos brancos em cima do balcão do armário e sorriu, se aproximando de Kageyama. Ele não perdeu tempo em passar os braços em volta da cintura do maior, apoiando o queixo em seu peitoral, enquanto olhava pra cima. — Vontade de voltar aos velhos hábitos? 

— Hum, um pouquinho. — Kageyama gargalhou. 

— Idiota. 

Tobio apenas balançou a cabeça, se inclinando e deixando um selinho rápidos, para logo em seguida envolver o rosto de Hinata com as duas mãos. Ele apertou as bochechas até que elas quase tapasse os olhos de Hinata. 

O ruivo reclamou com um chiado, fazendo o outro rir. 

— Você sempre gosta quando eu faço isso. — Kageyama proclamou. — Lembra da primeira vez que eu fiz depois que começando a namorar? Você surtou e teve que explicar pro Suga o que tinha acontecido. 

Hinata sorriu da maneira que podia e Kageyama soltou suas bochechas. 

— Ele praticamente surtou quando dissemos que estávamos namorando. — Hinata disse, enquanto sorria, lembrando. — Foi engraçado: “E quando vocês pensavam em me contar, hein?” — Hinata imitou. 

— “Vocês são os meu maior orgulho. Tão fofinhos!” — Os declararam juntos, gargalhando novamente. 

— A gente deve muito ao pessoal da Karasuno… — o ruivo começou a refletir. — Se não fosse por eles, pode ser que nem estaríamos onde estamos hoje. E eu não falo só do vôlei. Daichi emprestou a casa dele várias vezes pra ficarmos juntos, quando nossos pais estavam em casa. Nishinoya trouxe o nosso primeiro lubrificante… 

— Deus, não me lembre disso… — Kageyama colocou uma mão no rosto, completamente vermelho. 

— Foi o dia mais constrangedor da minha vida… — Hinata continuou. 

— Tanaka aquele dia nos trouxe preservativos, lembra? — Tobio recordou. 

— Aquele dia na casa do Tsukishima foi um caos total… — o atacante riu. — Eu nunca achei que o loirinho oxigenado nos aceitaria tão bem. 

— “Só não se beijem na minha frente, senão eu vomito. Já é ruim demais ver vocês brigando, sendo carinhoso, é a visão do inferno.” — Eles falaram juntos novamente, rindo. 

— Mas ele foi o primeiro a nos defender quando alguns dos moleques do terceiro ano veio comprar briga porque nos viram de mãos dadas. — Hinata continuou. 

— Tsukki é um cara legal, mesmo com a personalidade, eu gosto dele.

— Meu. Deus. Do. Céu! — Hinata gritou, e de primeiro momento, Kageyama não entendeu, só vindo cair a ficha depois de vários segundos que a gargalhada de Hinata soou pela cozinha. 

— Se você contar isso pra ele, eu juro que arranco cada uma dessas pintinhas que você tem na sua cara com um agulha. — Kageyama ameaçou, sentindo o rosto se avermelhar. 

— Pode tentar, mas que eu vou contar isso, eu vou! — Hinata se afastou, sorrindo e Kageyama avançou um passo. 

— Não se atreva! 

— Meu celular está no sofá, se conseguir pegar ele antes de mim, eu não falo nada. — Hinata o desafiou com o olhos, contando mentalmente: 1… 2… 3… Então ele correu, deixando para trás um Kageyama ainda tentando processar o desafio. Demorou apenas alguns segundos e ele começou a correr, quase batendo o quadril na quina da mesa de jantar, desviando por pouco centímetros. Mas era tarde demais, Hinata já estava com o celular em mãos, desbloqueando rapidamente. 

Foi então, que sobrou apenas uma solução: Kageyama pulou, derrubando os dois do sofá. 

— Kageyama! — Hinata gritou, rindo. — Não é justo!

Enquanto isso, Kageyama tentava se ajeitar. Tentando esticar a mão para pegar o aparelho e Hinata se esticando mais ainda.

Por um momento de sorte, ele conseguiu ativar o comando de áudio. Sorrindo, ele começou.

— Tsukki! — Só de ouvir aquele apelido, Kageyama se desesperou. 

— Hinata, não se atreva! 

— Tsukki, Kageyama disse que te ama! 

— Eu não disse! É mentira, você é o cara mais odioso da terra! 

— Ele acabou de dizer que te acha um cara maneiro! 

— Hinata!

— Ué, não vai negar que é mentira? 

— Eu te odeio. — Kageyama desistiu da sua luta, se sentando e arrumando o cabelo. 

— Eu também te amo, baby. — Hinata se levantou, gargalhando, enviando o áudio e bloqueando o celular logo em seguida. — Ta emburradinho, é?

— Sai fora, traiu minha confiança.

Hinata foi pra retrucar e continuar a discussão, quando ouviu um chiado. 

— Merda, a água!

Então os dois saíram correndo, Kageyama desligando o fogo e Hinata pegando um pano para que o outro segurasse na água quente, 

— Derramou um monte, ta vendo, idiota? 

— E eu tenho culpa? Eu já tinha feito a minha parte! 

— Foi por causa daquela sua brincadeira. 

— Não tenho culpa se você tem um amor enrustido pelo Tsukki. 

Kageyama ficou vermelho de ódio, quase derrubando a água.

— Idiota, Hinata, idiota!


	10. Só Você

Hinata nem sabia por onde começar a descrever o que estava sentindo. Kageyama ainda estava com ele, deitado ao seu lado, enquanto também tinha os olhos pregados no teto do quarto. A noite estava quente, assim como andou sendo a última semana, mas só uma pequena parte daquela insônia era pelo calor durante a madrugada, todo restante era por único motivo: aquela era a última noite que estariam juntos. Era um tanto desesperador; pensar que depois de algumas horas, Tobio estaria embarcando no avião e eles só se veriam depois de um ano, isso se tudo desse certo.

Hinata não pensava diretamente na partida, e sim no reencontro. Ele poderia muito bem se basear nesses seis meses que ficaram separados, deduzir que seria igual, e se acalmar com isso. Mas não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam. 

O seu maior medo é que as coisas mudassem entre eles e ele não queria. Tinha medo de Kageyama se cansar da distância, e por mais que já tivessem conversado sobre isso, um pensamento pequeno, incessante lá no fundo da sua cabeça se mantinha. 

— Não consegue dormir? — Foi Kageyama quem quebrou o silêncio que se manteve por aqueles longos minutos.

Hinata que estava virado de barriga para cima, apenas se virou de lado, encarando o namorado. 

— Não… 

Kageyama o encarou. 

— É por causa do calor? — ele fez uma nova pergunta.

— Também… 

— Também…? — o moreno franziu o cenho. — Está pensando sobre amanhã? 

— Tem com não pensar? — ele indagou, encarando outro de volta. 

— Não. — Kageyama foi direto, abaixando os olhos, como se não soubesse o que falar. 

Hinata respirou fundo, desviando o olhar também. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos que estavam encostadas no colchão, entrelaçando elas de forma solitária. Soaria muito inseguro se falasse? 

— Tobio… — ele chamou depois de uns minutos. — Se eu te contar uma coisa, você não vai achar estranho ou bobo?

— Depende, se for aquelas suas idiotices, eu vou achar bobo sim. — O moreno respondeu. 

— Não, é assunto sério. 

— Você sendo sério?

— Cala a boca! — Hinata reclamou, deixando um sorrisinho escapar pela brincadeira. — Eu juro que é sério. 

— Então pode dizer. — Kageyama incentivou. 

Shouyou deu um sorrisinho, suspirando novamente. 

— Eu tenho um pouco de medo das coisas mudarem entre a gente. — Ele começou, pegando o namorado um pouco de surpresa. — Sabe, se passou só seis meses, e eu ainda tenho um ano e meio aqui… — ele pausou, sem saber como continuar. 

Kageyama observou o outro morder o lábio, um pouco ansioso. Suspirando, ele se aproximou do outro, mesmo que estivesse calor. Ele não ligou muito pra isso, passando um braço por cima do corpo mais pequeno que o seu, fazendo Hinata ficar praticamente com o rosto colado ao seu peitoral.

— Pode continuar. — Ele passou os dedos pelos cachinhos ruivos, de forma carinhosa. 

Hinata se ajeitou, se encolhendo e se aproximando mais um pouco. 

— Medo de… que essa distância deixe a gente distante, sabe? Eu sei que vamos estar longe, mas… eu quero dizer… 

— Você quer dizer que tem medo do nosso relacionamento ficar distante? Que a gente pare de se falar aos pouco? Eu entendo, mas olha pra mim, Shou. — Kageyama chamou, dando espaço para o outro se mexer e erguer a cabeça. — Eu também tenho um pouco de medo, não quero que isso aconteça, mas eu tenho certeza que eu te amo, então… eu não vou pensar nisso. 

Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar. Por mais que tivesse há três anos juntos com Kageyama, com uma intimidade bem consolidada, ele ainda não sabia lidar direito com uma fala tão direta. Por isso, ele acabou escondendo o rosto no peitoral do maior, com um sorriso gigante.

As mãos de Kageyama continuaram na sua cabeça, fazendo um carinho singelo, enquanto Hinata tentava acalmar o próprio coração. 

— Obrigado. — Hinata disse depois de um tempo. — Sabe, você sempre sabe o que falar pra mim. Sempre foi desse jeito. 

Kageyama sorriu, pensando no que mais poderia fazer pra não deixar que os pensamentos caíssem sobre o lado negro da distância que iriam enfrentar, então de repente, uma coisa que ele havia guardado para apenas para hora da despedida, passou pela sua cabeça. 

— Shou, você quer sair? — ele perguntou, decidindo-se mentalmente. 

Hinata franziu o cenho, de afastando um pouco. 

— Sair pra onde?

— Pra praia. 

— Kageyama, são quase duas da manhã. — Hinata riu. 

— E daí? Eu não consigo dormir, e além disso, tá uma noite bonita lá fora. — Ele apontou para a janela que ficava acima da cabeça deles, mostrando a lua que estava bem redonda e brilhante. — E ainda mais que a praia é bem pertinho. 

Shouyou pensou um pouco, ponderando. Não era má ideia, talvez uma caminhada pela areia ajudasse a esclarecer a cabeça de ambos e ajudasse no sono, principalmente para Kageyama que logo de manhã se enfiaria num avião e ficaria por vinte horas. 

— Ok, vamos. Mas não podemos ficar muito, você precisa dar um jeito de dormir. — Ele ditou, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do outro, começando a sair da cama. 

Kageyama praticamente vibrou por dentro, sentindo algumas borboletas no estômago começarem a aparecer. Hinata foi o primeiro a sair do quarto, dizendo que ia no banheiro primeiro. Usando essa deixa, ele fuçou a própria mala até achar a caixinha que tinha guardado a sete chaves e enfiou no bolso, junto com o celular e com os fone de ouvido. 

Era certo que ele iria fazer aquilo quando estivesse no aeroporto, mas daquela forma parecia bem melhor. 

Ele saiu do quarto, apenas esperando Hinata. Não demorou muito para que o outro viesse com um sorriso. 

Ele saíram de forma quieta para não assustar Pedro que estava dormindo na sala. O brasileiro tinha pegado no sono enquanto assistia alguma novela. Hinata não o incomodou, apenas desligou a televisão e a luz, e deixou assim. 

Lá fora o calor estava mais ameno e com um briza mais fresca. Eles deram as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e começaram a andar forma calma. 

A praia não era tão longe assim da casa de Hinata, alguns bons minutos de a pé, e eles já estavam tirando os chinelos para colocar o pé na areia que estava geladinho.

Não havia diálogo, os dois apenas queriam refrescar um pouco a cabeça de todas aquelas preocupações que os rondavam. Hinata não queria pensar numa despedida ou a falta dela e Kageyama tomava coragem pra uma coisa. 

Foi depois de quase trinta minutos andando, que Kageyama finalmente criou a coragem que precisava e pediu para que Hinata parasse. 

— Você quer sentar? — Hinata perguntou, pedindo uma confirmação, e Tobio concordou com a cabeça.

Então eles de sentaram, um do lado do outro. Hinata afundou os dedos na areia, mexendo devagar. 

— Sabe… — Kageyama começou a falar. — Isso me lembra uma coisa que a gente fazia quando estávamos no ensino médio. 

Shouyou virou a cabeça para prestar atenção, vendo Kageyama enfiar a mão no bolso da calça. De lá ele tirou o celular e o fone de ouvido, com um sorriso. 

De imediato Hinata reconheceu o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo. 

— Então você estava planejando uma noite romântica, é isso? — Ele perguntou, fazendo Tobio ficar vermelho. — Quem te olhasse assim não saberia o demônio que você é. 

— Cala a boca! 

— É brincadeira! — Hinata gargalhou, se aproximando do outro, enquanto entrelaçava os braços. 

Kageyama desenrolou o foninho, e conectou no celular, passando o mesmo para a mão de Kageyama. 

— Pra que… ?

— Faça as honras. 

— É pra eu escolher? — Shouyou indagou com um sorriso, pegado o celular da mão do outro enquanto ajeitava o foninho no seu ouvido. 

Kageyama não evitou sorrir quando a música que começou a tocar foi Training Wheels, fazendo-o ter uma nostalgia. 

— A gente sempre escutava ela quando voltávamos pra casa. — Kageyama sorriu contente. 

— Quando foi que começamos a escutar ela mesmo? 

— Não faço a mínima ideia… 

Ambos riram, enquanto olhavam pro horizonte que estava banhado pela lua cheia no céu. Kageyama passou a observar tudo; as mãos delicadas de Shouyou que estava entrelaçada na sua mão, o cabelo que estava parcialmente iluminado pela luz da lua, a música que tocava e dizia tanto sobre eles. 

Se um dia, alguém perguntasse para Kageyama o que ele iria fazer da sua vida quando crescesse, ele diria com toda certeza: jogar vôlei! 

Era isso o que ele estava fazendo, mas de uma maneira totalmente diferente. Se alguém o dissesse que ele uma dia ele viria para o outro lado do mundo apenas por uma pessoa, ele não acreditaria. Era absurdo demais, porque até há uns anos atrás, seu único objetivos era vôlei, vôlei, vôlei. 

E hoje, ele estava prestes a morrer de amores por um nanico tão viciado em vôlei quanto ele. 

Kageyama não tinha dúvida alguma sobre o que tinha se tornado, com as pessoas que tinha se relacionado, e principalmente por ter inserido Shouyou em sua vida de uma forma romântica. 

Na verdade, ele poderia até dizer que queria Shouyou com ele para o resto da sua vida.

A música trocou, dando espaço para outra, mas ele não prestou atenção. Seu coração tinha começado a bater rápido, e ele sem querer apertou um pouco mais a mão de Shouyou. 

— Que foi? — Hinata indagou, estranhando um pouco, quando Kageyama começou a desfazer o contato para se ajeitar um pouco de frente para ele. 

Sua mão foi parar no bolso novamente, tirando uma caixinha preta e aveludada. Ele tremia um pouco, mas ele já havia decidido, então não poderia dar para trás numa hora dessas. 

Já Shouyou não sabia o que dizer, sua mente havia passado apenas duas possibilidades. Mas ainda assim, ele não estava sabendo lidar com aquilo, principalmente porque Tobio tinha a cabeça um pouco baixa e não o olhava no olhos. 

— Olha, eu não entendo nada sobre essas coisas e nem sei como fui pensar nisso, mas Shou… — ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem. — Quando eu disse que não era pra se preocupar com a distância, é porque eu já tinha decidido. Então Kageyama ergueu a cabeça, o seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, e se não fosse pela noite, Hinata poderia dizer que ele tinha virado um completo tomate. 

Mas não foi isso que chamou sua atenção, Kageyama havia aberto a caixinha, mostrando duas alianças prateadas com cordões de cor igual passando por elas. 

— Baby… — Hinata não evitou chamar o outro pelo apelido, seu rosto ficando quente enquanto a pulsação só subia. 

Kageyama pegou a mão do outro, colocando por cima da sua, e deixando a caixinha por cima desta. 

— Você quer casar comigo? — ele perguntou finalmente, sentindo como se um peso tivesse saído das suas costas.

Hinata tinha os olhos arregalados, sua boca se mexia mas nenhum som saia dela. Kageyama o olhou, esperando uma resposta e tudo que teve foi um par de olhos lacrimejados enquanto Hinata balançava a cabeça freneticamente para cima e para baixo, afirmando. 

Tobio sorriu, sem esconder a felicidade. Por um momento ele esqueceu de tudo, e apenas se jogou em um abraço completamente apertado, caindo na areia junto com Hinata. 

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, Hinata quase explodindo de felicidade enquanto sentia Kageyama dar vários beijos nos lugares que ele alcançava. 

— É sério, você aceita mesmo? — ele perguntou, e depois de toda surpresa, Hinata conseguiu responder. 

— É claro, porque eu recusaria? — Ele sorriu, apertando Kageyama um pouco mais. — Eu te amo tanto. 

Tobio se apoiou no nos antebraços, deixando Hinata por baixo, esse segurando seu rosto com delicadeza. 

— Eu também te amo. — Foi Kageyama quem se aproximou, selando o contato num beijo calmo e delicado, sentindo as mãos quentinhas de Hinata irem para o seu pescoço, guiando o beijo. 

— Quando que você pensou nisso? — Hinata perguntou, quando se separaram. 

— Desde que vim pra cá. — Kageyama respondeu, se erguendo e saindo de cima do namorado. — Eu trouxe na viagem. 

Eles se sentaram novamente, com Hinata pegando a caixinha que tinha caído das mãos de ambos, observando as duas alianças. 

— É sério que estamos noivos? É sério que você vai esperar um ano e meio para isso? — Hinata perguntou, ainda incrédulo. 

— Claro, porque eu não esperaria? — Ele disse. — Eu quero ficar com você, Shou. Só você. 

Hinata sorriu, envergonhado enquanto pegava a aliança um pouco maior. 

— Eu posso colocar? — ele pediu, e Kageyama se abaixou um pouco, esperando Hinata abrir o fecho da corrente. — Eu gostei de você ter comprado junto com as correntes. — Ele disse, passando o cordão em volta do pescoço do outro. 

— Não podemos usar nada de adereços na mão, então foi o melhor que pude pensar. 

— Ficou perfeito. 

Kageyama fez o mesmo com o ruivo, passando o cordão em volta do pescoço do outro, sorrindo satisfeito com o pequeno brilho que ela fazia.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo ali, abraçados. Hinata levando a mão no cordão de minuto em minuto, sem acreditar que aquilo era real. Que alguém era real. Que ele estava noivo de verdade… era simplesmente inacreditável como a vida tinha andado com ele. 

Mas ele se sentia feliz acima de tudo. E

Os noivos acabaram voltando não muito tempo depois, a madrugada ia andando e Tobio tinha que dormir, o que ele conseguiu agora, depois de ter tirado a insegurança das suas costas. 

A manhã chegou rápido, e se não fosse por Pedro, Kageyama tinha perdido o horário de se levantar. 

Acabou que foi sendo uma bagunça naquele apartamento. Malas, um café da manhã mal feito por causa do pouco tempo que tinha, Hinata errando a roupa, o táxi chegando e eles ainda se arrumando. 

No fim de tudo, eles chegaram em cima da hora. Quase não dando tempo de fazer a checagem das bagagens e documentos. Foi tipo uma corrida contra o tempo e até Hinata achava que tudo aquilo parecia uma cena digna de filme. 

Eles só foram ter dois minutos de descanso antes do embarque de Kageyama, esses que foram bem aproveitados pelos dois, não desgrudaram nem um segundo. 

Agora, já na fila, Hinata sentia os olhos encherem d'água. Uma saudade que ele nem sabia que podia sentir, começando a bater na portinha dos seus sentimentos. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, então Kageyama acabou sentindo quando a mão de Shouyou começou tremer um pouco. O moreno olhou para o lado, vendo duas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos do ruivo. Ele mordeu os lábios. 

— Você não começar a chorar agora, né? — ele perguntou, sua voz começando a ficar trêmula, sem esconder que começava a sentir tudo aquilo também. 

— Eu não tô chorando. — O ruivo reclamou, levando secando os olhos com as mãos. — Não tem motivo pra chorar, eu sei que você vai me esperar. 

Shouyou ergueu a cabeça para confirmar o que tinha dito e Kageyama sorriu, se inclinando para dar um último beijo no, agora, noivo. 

A sua vez de entrar tinha chegado, e enquanto o segurança checava seu passaporte, ele deu um último abraço, apertando com toda força, como se quisesse se fundir a Hinata. 

— Senhor Kageyama, já pode entrar. — Foi o segurança que teve que interromper o contato, porque estava arrasando um poucos a fila. Hinata se afastou, dando um tchau tímido com a mão. Kageyama apenas pegou as coisas da mão do segurança, deu um último sorriso e entrou. 

Hinata saiu de cabeça baixa, indo para perto de Pedro, que estava sentado um dos bancos. 

— Não precisa ficar com essa depressiva, Shouyou. — Ele falou, assim que o colega de quarto se aproximou. 

Os olhos de Hinata estavam chorosos, por mais que não quisesse admitir ou parecer forte, ele não conseguia. 

— É um ano e meio! Não tem como! 

Pedro apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, se levantando. Ele pegou no punho do ruivo, sem aviso, e começou a puxá-lo.

— Vem, vamos comer alguma para passar isso. Daqui algumas horas você já vai poder ligar pra ele e continuar com aquele ritual estranho de comerem juntos. Não precisa ficar assim. — O brasileiro confortou, fazendo Hinata rir. 

— Obrigado por deixado ele ficar lá esse mês. 

— Se eu não deixasse eu teria que aguentar você chorando e ouvindo pagode. Minha saúde mental vem em primeiro lugar, eu hein. — Pedro disse com um sorriso e Hinata gargalhou, enxugando as lágrimas. 

Pedro estava certo, daqui a pouco ele poderia ligar para o moreno, perguntar se estava tudo bem, brigar com o outro por não ter comido direito e tudo que ele já fazia antes daquelas férias. 

Ele não deveria pensar mais nas bobeiras de antes, de alguma forma, eles tinham selado uma promessa, e aquela aliança pendurada no seu peito era a prova de que eles ainda amavam um ao outro. 

Seria difícil aguentar mais um ano e meio longe, mas ele seria forte, porque Kageyama ainda estava com ele. 

E ele com Kageyama, era invencível. 

Até mesmo para aquela distância.

Fim


End file.
